Hogwarts: Our Favourites
by arx512
Summary: Surveys are doing the rounds at Hogwarts trouble is, trying to get your hands on one! Ahh, its been over a year... C19 is coming though!
1. Chapter 1: Harry

_Disclaimer: Hell yeah, of course I own Harry Potter. And anything else you wanna give me...heh heh..._

_Finally reposting my story; don't hafta take notice of the stuff at the start of each chapter; just keeping it as a 'story', and so it's not a list or whatever (banned on this site) Anyway. On with the story! Review and receive my love! Yay! Ha, or you can just read it. Don't mind that much._

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore strode along the corridor to his office, whistling softly, his mind on the bag of sherbet lemons he had waiting in his office. As he walked past the Transfiguration office, though, he was distracted by an outbreak of loud, raucous laughter. Intrigued, he opened the door, and poked his head in, only to see Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, holding their stomachs and crying with laughter. Dumbeldore raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Erm...if you don't mind..." Dumbeldore started, then paused,looking closer atthe-curled-up-red-faced-ball-that-was-Snape, before continuing."What on _earth_ is going on in here?" he asked curiously. Snape looked up at him. "Oh, Headmaster! McGonagall found this piece of parchment in the Gryffindor common room...absolute crack-up, really..." he replied...and then started giggling. McGonagall looked at him, and started laughing as well. She passed the parchment to Dumbeldore. "Have a look at that, Albus."

Swallowing his slight bewilderment at Snape's _giggling _(he must have knocked back another one of his "special potions" again, but with those bloody second-years, well, he didn't really blame him), he started reading...

* * *

Starting time? 9:12 pm

**Personal**

Full name? Harry James Potter

Nicknames? The-Boy-Who-Lived, Boy (Dursleys), potty, scar head...just call me Harry, ok?

Birthday? 31st July

Age? 17

Sex? Male

Siblings? None

Star sign? Leo!... I think...

Single or taken? Taken

Hair? Black... and messy. Which will never change :P

Eyes? Green

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Ahh… pass.

Blood? Red. Haha, no, I'm a half-blood, but who cares? Only that git Malfoy...

Pets? Hedwig, my owl.

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Cho/Room of Requirement/5th year

Ever pashed:D

Still a virgin? Ha, that'd have to be a no

If not, who/where/when? She'll kill me! ...argh, ok... 'Mione/ OoP HQ/6th year

Current crush? 'Mione

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Eww, definitely no

Who do you hate the most? That's a hard one... Malfoy, Snape, Voldemort, or Bellatrix Lestrange. Just mentioning a few...

What do you sleep in? A bed? Heh, nah, normally just boxers

**School**

What house are you in? Gryffindor of course!

Who is your favourite teacher? Trelawney! Nah, Lupin when he was there, but otherwise Hagrid.

Who is your least favourite teacher? Snape

Favourite subject? DADA

Successes? Oh please...

Rule breaker? Possibly. It depends on your definition of when a rule is actually broken :D Ok, I might have broken a few...hundred...heh

**Friends**

Besties? Hermione and Ron! Course there's Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean and Neville too, but really it's Ron and 'Mione.

Loudest? I don't want to get into trouble... ;)

Shyest? Neville

Who do you go to for advice? Again, 'Mione and Ron. Used to have Sirius, but... oh well :(

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Is this a trick question?

Been Cursed? Let me make this clear: MY-NAME-IS-HARRY-POTTER. Cursed? What do you think, Sherlock?

Killed Someone? Nope

Saved Someone? Haha, just a few

Been in love? Mmm...love...yep...

Smoked? Err, no! That's just stupid!

Gone skinny-dipping? Maybe...heh heh...

Broken the law? Whoops, that'd be a yes...

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? No

Made yourself throw up? No

Kissed a toad? No!

Been rejected? Well, there was that one time with Cho and the Yule Ball...

Fallen for your best friend? Yeah...wait, I mean 'Mione! Not Ron! ARGH, MENTAL PICTURES! ARGHHHHH!

Used someone? No, that's mean!

Been used? I hope not...

Most embarrassing moment? Moaning Myrtle. Bath... shudders

Scariest moment? Oh, there's been a few...most involving Voldemort...

Dream job? An Auror!

Role model? Well, there was Sirius, but...don't really have one now I guess

Goal in life? I guess to take out old Voldy.

Special talents? Well, according to Hermione, I've got a few...heh heh. Good at flying...is getting into trouble all the time a talent?

**Favourites**

Animal? Stag

Colour? Red...or maybe gold...

Food? Chocolate

Drink? Butterbeer!

Place to shop? Quality Quidditch Supplies!

Spell? Accio

Thing you own? My Firebolt! Or maybe my wand...both?

Thing to do? Play quidditch, or hang with Ron and 'Mione...oh yeah, and making fun of Malfoy. Bloody git...

Quidditch team/position? GRYFFINDOR FOREVER! Seeker's the best!

Motto/quote? If you try and don't succeed, cheat. Repeat until caught. Then lie.

Morning or night? Night

Summer or winter? Winter - I'm at school!

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? Gold

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Ron, when he threw a book at my head and I didn't see it coming...

Person to see you cry? Everyone in the Gryffindor common room at 8 o'clock last night...

Person you were mean to? ...Ron...ok, so the book-throwing incident was my fault. Leave me alone!

Time you fought with your parents? ...

Time you made a wish? Couple of weeks ago? Not telling what it was though...otherwise it won't come true!

Time you laughed? This morning. Malfoy tripped in Potions...and landed in Snapes lap. Ahhh...funny times...

Time you read a book? Well, really I should be reading right now, but history is so boring, and besides; I can always copy of 'Mione ;)

Thing you ate? Treacle tart

**What**

Are you scared of most? Having to fight Voldy

Are you listening to right now? What Dean got up to last night with Lavender...please, shoot me now

Are you wearing right now? My sexy snitch boxers ;)

Do you think of these surveys? They're all right...

Is your least favourite thing to do? Potions with Snape

Is your biggest hope/dream? Voldemort has a heart attack and dies ;)

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Yuck...umm, barfing on your date.

Seeing someone die or you dying? Seeing someone die.

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Being helpless!

Most likely to respond to this? Ron

Most likely not to respond to this? Ha, Luna

Time now? 9:23 pm

* * *

Dumbeldore looked up at two grinning (and obviously filled with anticipation) faces. "Well?" asked Snape. Dumbeldore's face broke into a huge grin. McGonagall's was bigger though. "That's not the best part Albus." she said, rather evilly. "What do you mean?" asked a confused Dumbeldore. Snape broke in. "This is a survey...which means...there'll be more going around the school." he said, beaming. "And," added McGonagall, "we think we can find some more..."

* * *

_So...did you like it? Hope so! I had to change it into a real story...but I think (hope) it worked out ok. Please review: chapters 2 and 3 will be up soon (Ron and Hermione), but chapter 4'll depend on who you guys want the most! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Ron

_Hope you're all enjoying this!!!_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall carefully crept through the Gryffindor common room. Very carefully, actually; it was one o'clock in the morning, and if anyone caught her, there were going to be some very interesting questions being asked. Like, 'what are you doing creeping around the common room at one o'clock in the morning Professor?' for example.

She walked over to the fire to warm her hands up (it was cold!), and..._ there. _A piece of parchment sitting nearby caught her eye. She strode over, picked it up, and almost laughed in delight. It was another survey! Just what she was looking for! She tucked it into her robes, just as she heard a noise coming from the dormitories. McGonagall dove behind a couch...

Lavender Brown walked down the stairs from her dormitory. She couldn't sleep; she kept on remembering the funny looks the Gryffindor boys kept giving her. _Surely Dean couldn't have said anything..?_ She shook her head, and walked towards the fire (it was _really _cold!). Suddenly, Lavender thought she heard a noise coming from behind the couch near the fire. She stopped dead: should she see what made the sound, or run back to her bed and hide under the covers? The decision was made for her, when from behind the couch came...a cat. Lavender breathed a sigh of relief. _Just a silly cat, Lavender, _she told herself. A strangely familiar cat, all the same, but nothing to worry about. It padded over to the exit of the common room, and pawed at the door. Lavender walked over, and opened the door to let the cat out. It meowed its thanks, before disappearing into the darkness. Lavender shrugged, yawned, and headed back up to bed.

McGonagall waited until the portrait hiding the Gryffindor common room had swung closed before she transformed back into her human form. _Well, _that _was close, _she thought. She turned, and very nearly screamed as she was confronted with the eager (and rather scary) faces of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbeldore. "Well?" asked Snape. McGonagall grinned, and pulled out the parchment. "Let's have a look." she said, and they started reading.

* * *

Starting time? 9:25 pm

**Personal**

Full name? Ronald Arthur Weasley

Nicknames? Ron, Weasel...Ickle Ronnikins (shut up Harry)

Birthday? March 1st

Age? 17

Sex? Yes please! What? Oh, I mean male ;)

Siblings? Bill, Charlie, Percy (git), Fred, George, and Ginny.

Star sign? Pisces

Single or taken? Single

Hair? Bright red. Stands out a bit.

Eyes? Blue

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Best? My sexy quidditch-toned body ;) Worst...my ears. They go pink when I'm embarrassed...

Blood? Pureblood

Pets? Pig, my git of an owl :P

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Parvati/Gryffindor Common Room/6th year

Ever pashed? Fortunately yes ;)

Still a virgin? Yes

If not, who/where/when? ...

Current crush? ...ahhh....Parvati. Bollocks...

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Yeah, Snape, totally. Of course not!

Who do you hate the most? Malfoy, the bloody git

What do you sleep in? Pyjamas! What else would I sleep in?

**School**

What house are you in? Gryffindor, like the rest of my family!

Who is your favourite teacher? Hagrid

Who is your least favourite teacher? Snape the greasy haired slime-ball :P

Favourite subject? DADA

Successes? Prefect, Gryffindor keeper...yeah, I know, I'm good... ;)

Rule breaker? Yep

**Friends**

Besties? Harry and 'Mione, Dean, Seamus, Neville...

Loudest? Is 'Mione gonna read this?

Shyest? Neville

Who do you go to for advice? 'Mione

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Well, there was that time when I got attacked by the brains at the Ministry shudder

Been Cursed? Nah, just jinxed :P

Killed Someone? Nope

Saved Someone? I did kinda help Harry save Ginny that time in 2nd...

Been in love? Yeah...

Smoked? Nope

Gone skinny-dipping? Not yet :P

Broken the law? Heh heh, yep

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? No

Made yourself throw up? Yeah. And I can tell you now, Fred wasn't too fond of his jacket afterwards either...heh...

Kissed a toad? No

Been rejected? sighs yes...

Fallen for your best friend? Nope. Well, there was that little crush on 'Mione for a while...

Used someone? Nope

Been used? Well, I hope not...

Most embarrassing moment? First game as keeper against Slytherin...'Weasley is our King'...ugh...

Scariest moment? Meeting Aragog :(

Dream job? An Auror'd be pretty cool, or maybe...a professional Quidditch player! Can't think of much else. Just as long as I don't turn into a git like Percy :P

Role model? The Chudley Cannons!

Goal in life? To get over my arachnophobia :(

Special talents? Erm...well, I'm really good at Wizards Chess...and I'm good at Keeper!

**Favourites**

Animal? Ferrets ;) Hahaha...

Colour? Anything but maroon :P

Food? As long as it tastes good, I'll eat it!

Drink? Butterbeer

Place to shop? Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, or Honeydukes...mmm, Honeydukes...

Spell? _Wingardium Leviosa_ ;)

Thing you own? My broomstick, and Pig

Thing to do? Play Quidditch, and whenever I get the chance, make fun of Malfoy!

Quidditch team/position? GO GRYFFINDOR!!! KEEPERS FOREVER!!! W00T!!!

Motto/quote? Bloody brilliant!

Morning or night? Morning

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Lefty

Gold or silver? Gold

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? I wouldn't really call a bludger a _person, _but it bloody made me cry when it hit!

Person to see you cry? Gryffindor quidditch team, and anyone that was in the stands at practice.

Person you were mean to? Harry, when I threw a book at his head last night :P

Time you fought with your parents? Ah, no. I don't fight with my mother. I'm not that stupid.

Time you made a wish? I'll make one right now: _I wish that the giant squid eats Snape and Malfoy. _Happy?

Time you laughed? About 10 minutes ago when Harry dunked his head in a bowl of water. Said something about "mental pictures"? Silly git...

Time you read a book? In Transfiguration

Thing you ate? Chocolate frog

**What**

Are you scared of most? Spiders

Are you listening to right now? Neville snoring

Are you wearing right now? My Pyjamas. And socks. What?

Do you think of these surveys? All right...

Is your least favourite thing to do? Potions

Is your biggest hope/dream? I never see another spider again...

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Being barfed on!

Seeing someone die or you dying? Dunno, haven't done either...

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Doing something you'll regret

Most likely to respond to this? Hermione

Most likely not to respond to this? Fred & George

Time now? 9:45 pm

* * *

Dumbeldore grinned. "Looks like we go after Miss Granger next. Minerva?"

Minerva looked smug. "I'll see what I can do..."

* * *

_Well? Hope you guys liked it! Please, PLEASE review! Cos otherwise I don't know if you guys like it, and I won't know who you really wanna see next. Oh yeah, and for those of you that don't know, pashing is aussie slang for French kissing, or tongue kissing, whatever you want to call it lol :P Thanks guys!_


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione

_I love writing this stuff for you guys... as long as you keep reviewing ;)_

* * *

McGonagall sat in her chair, watching her Gryffindor Advanced Transfiguration class with the eyes of a cat. Literally; she had once more transformed into her Animagus form (which had produced a very interesting effect on Lavender Brown) of a cat. The class was practicing transfiguring rabbits into owls, and lizards into puppies. _Practicing_ was the right word for it, anyway; Neville Longbottom had managed to give his rabbit wings, and it was now flying around the room, with an occasional impromptu attack on some poor unfortunate member of the class.

Professor McGonagall wasn't really paying much attention to this though. What she _was _paying attention to, though, was the "Golden Trio", and in particular, Hermione Granger. Owl sitting on the chandelier, avoiding Neville's flying rabbit, and her puppy gambolling around biting peoples ankles, Hermione seemed to have decided that that was enough work for the lesson, and so was instead absorbed in writing (answers?) on a piece of parchment. Seeing as Harry and Ron were leaning over her shoulder laughing every now and again, McGonagall guessed it was the survey.

Prowling over to the desks where the trio was seated, she snuck behind them, before changing back into her human form. They were so absorbed in Hermione's survey that none of them noticed when McGonagall pointed her wand at the parchment, whispered a spell, and walked away.

When the class ended, McGonagall headed off to the staffroom (it had been the last class of the day), and waited for Snape and Dumbeldore to arrive. After a few minutes, they walked in and headed straight for McGonagall. "Well Minerva?" asked Snape. Minerva smiled, and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. Snape looked confused. "Would you care to explain to me what you're doing Minerva?" She simply pulled out her wand, pointed at the parchment, and muttered a spell. Words began to flow from her wand, onto the paper. Dumbeldores face dawned in realisation. "A _copy _spell! Clever...very clever thinking Minerva." They started reading...

* * *

Starting time? 2:35 pm**Personal**

Full name? Hermione Jane Granger

Nicknames? 'Mione, Hermy... and Mudblood from Ferret boy :P

Birthday? 19th September

Age? 17

Sex? Female

Siblings? None

Star sign? Virgo

Single or taken? Taken

Hair? Brown and bushy...

Eyes? Brown

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? My brains, of course, and the worst? My hair...

Blood? I'm a muggleborn, and proud of it! Hear that Malfoy?

Pets? Crookshanks! He's so adorable...

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Victor/Library/4th year

Ever pashed? Yep ;)

Still a virgin? Well, thanks to Harry's big mouth I guess you already know the answer to that...

If not, who/where/when? Damn you Harry... Harry/ OoP HQ/6th year

Current crush? Hmm, I wonder...Harry you idiot

Ever had a crush on a teacher? ...Maybe... ok, Lockheart, but I was young and didn't know any better and... oh, shut up...

Who do you hate the most? Malfoy

What do you sleep in? Boxers and a tank top

**School**

What house are you in? Gryffindor. I'm glad I am, but I lot of people wonder why I'm not in Ravenclaw...

Who is your favourite teacher? Professor McGonagall

Who is your least favourite teacher? ...'_Professor' _Trelawney

Favourite subject? Argh...nope, sorry, can't pick a favourite; I love them all! :P

Successes? Well, there's all the Harry stuff, plus being top of the year, Prefect, Head Girl...the usual ;)

Rule breaker? I wouldn't, but hanging around with Harry and Ron all the time...well...whoops? Haha...

**Friends**

Besties? Harry and Ron. Ginny's really good too, and Luna's ok. Neville's a sweetie!

Loudest? Ron!

Shyest? Neville

Who do you go to for advice? Ginny, if anyone

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Unfortunately yes

Been Cursed? Yes

Killed Someone? No!...mind you, if Malfoy doesn't shut up soon...

Saved Someone? Well...Harry and me saved Sirius in 3rd year, so does that count?

Been in love? :)

Smoked? No

Gone skinny-dipping? Yep. Ha, bet you didn't see _that _one coming...

Broken the law? It depends. Who's going to read this?

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Once or twice...but it worked!

Made yourself throw up? No

Kissed a toad? Trevor's so cute though!!!

Been rejected? Nope

Fallen for your best friend? Harry.

Used someone? Maybe. Can't remember...

Been used? Me? Used? No way; I'm too clever for that!

Most embarrassing moment? 4th year, when Malfoy's Densaugeo jinx hit me and my teeth were _huge..._that was so bad...

Scariest moment? Oooh, well, there was that meeting with Umbridge and the Centaurs, but then there was riding the thestrals, and fighting the Death Eaters! Maybe you could just say my 5th year :P

Dream job? Well, maybe a Healer, but I think I'd really like to be an Auror

Role model? McGonagall! Ha, just joking, that's just what everyone thinks. Don't really have one.

Goal in life? To slap Malfoy so hard he cries.

Special talents? Yeah, I've got this amazing talent to always be right :P Just joking; I wouldn't say I've got any really special talents.

**Favourites**

Animal? My cat! He's so adorable!

Colour? Blue

Food? I'd have to say bouillabaisse!

Drink? Butterbeer

Place to shop? Flourish and Blotts...what? Is there something wrong with that?

Spell? Are you serious? That's asking the impossible! But maybe _Alohomora_, or _Expelliarmus..._

Thing you own? Well, the time-turner was cool while I had it...

Thing to do? Homework! Not really; hanging around with Ron and Harry

Quidditch team/position? Gryffindor, of course, and...seeker. Ha, maybe I just have a thing for seekers (Victor and Harry)...

Motto/quote? He who laughs last thinks slowest.

Morning or night? Night

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? Gold

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Malfoy...git

Person to see you cry? Harry

Person you were mean to? Me? Mean? Never...ok, Ron and Harry. I wouldn't let them copy my homework.

Time you fought with your parents? Oh god, I cant remember the last time, I haven't seen them since the end of the holidays!

Time you made a wish? I make the same one nightly; _please don't let Ron and Harry ask to copy my homework. _It doesn't seem to be working...

Time you laughed? This morning; Lavender woke up and thought it was Christmas :P

Time you read a book? Oh, haha, very funny...

Thing you ate? Toast

**What**

Are you scared of most? Well, I've gotten over the 'failing my test' fear (stop laughing Harry)...

Are you listening to right now? Ron whining about our Potions homework. Ha.

Are you wearing right now? Clothes...oh, you want more details? Robes. Jeans and a sweater. Shoes. And socks. Which my puppy is trying to eat, but hey...

Do you think of these surveys? I like them! It's fun seeing what everyone says. Unless what someone says is revealing something about _you_ (Harry?).

Is your least favourite thing to do? Listen to Lavender talking about Dean...my god, that's scary...

Is your biggest hope/dream? That Harry defeats Voldermort!

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Eww... I'd hate someone throwing up on me!

Seeing someone die or you dying? Seeing someone die

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Being helpless

Most likely to respond to this? Ginny

Most likely not to respond to this? Neville

Time now? 2:52 pm

* * *

Flitwick, who had come over to see what the fuss was all about, was trying very hard to not start laughing again. "Minerva! Where on _earth _did you get this from?" he squeaked. Snape smiled rather evilly. "Seems to be the latest craze amongst the students. Keep an eye out for them, won't you?" Flitwick just laughed.

* * *

_Oh my god, you guys are so excellent! Thank you so much for the reviews!! _All_ of you were great! Well, lets see... I'll definitely do the teachers, but maybe after I've gotten the main characters (or at least my favourites lol) out of the way (the idea I got from 'Do you need to know' (whoever you are :P) was brilliant; I'd already thought along those lines... what am I talking about? I'll tell you later, heh heh :D). Next up is... Ginny! Sorry for all of you that madly wanted Draco, but he'll be up _very _soon; I'll try and post a couple of chapters all up at once. Thanks! You guys are brilliant!_


	4. Chapter 4: Ginny

_The reviews you guys have sent in have been awesome! Thanks so much! Anyway, on with the story..._

* * *

Flitwick sat his desk, watching his class. He wasn't really concentrating on their progress though; after being introduced to the survey craze by McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbeldore in the staffroom yesterday afternoon, he was more interested in finding certain pieces of parchment than say, Colin Creevey's wand, which was currently covering everything near it in sweet smelling purple bubbles.

He looked over to a large group of Gryffindor girls, who were giggling outrageously while practicing their charms. He examined them a bit closer... and fell off his desk in excitement. Ginny Weasley was writing on a piece of parchment that had a rather familiar layout. Now, he just had to think of a way to get it. The copy spell that Minerva had used would work... but he just had to get close enough to use it. Only problem was that every time he headed over to the group, they instantly stopped giggling and got on with their work. Normally, this would be a good thing... but every time it happened, the survey "magically" disappeared.

Flitwick was deep in thought, when one of Colin's bubbles floated into his head, releasing its sweet fragrance as it burst. It gave Flitwick an idea. He pulled his wand out of his robes and waved it, producing a bubble that _looked _like one of Colins... the only difference was what would happen when it burst...

Ginny Weasley finished the survey that Hermione had given her, and was watching her laughing friends read it, when one of Colins bubbles floated over. She took no notice... until it hit the desk, and burst. So far, when all the other bubbles had burst, they had simply produced the sweet smell of lavender. This one, though, smelt like something that had died. _Must... get away... _she thought, as she dived out of her chair, and crawled for the door. She wasn't the only one though; the entire class was trying to escape the foul stench.

Inwardly, Flitwick was grinning like mad as the class bolted for the door. "Yes, yes, out you get class, I'll clear this up in a jiffy!" he squeaked. When the room was empty, he waved his wand, vanishing the smell, and walked over to Ginny's desk. Pointing his wand at the parchment, he muttered '_Describo', _the same spell Minerva had used, before he walked over to the door, and let his class back in.

At the end of the day, he was joined in the staffroom by Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbeldore. "Anyone have any luck?" asked Dumbeldore hopefully. Snape and McGonagall shook their heads, but Flitwick grinned as he pulled out the parchment which he had copied Ginny's survey onto...

* * *

Starting time? 11:03am**Personal**

Full name? ...Ginevra Molly Weasley. And no, I do _not _know what my parents were thinking when they named me, alright?

Nicknames? Ginny

Birthday? August 11th

Age? 16

Sex? Female

Siblings? Yeah, and they're all gits. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron

Star sign? Leo. Roar, baby ;)

Single or taken? Single

Hair? Green. I'm a Weasley, it's red you git!

Eyes? Blue

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? My ability to lie to my mother shamelessly...and my brothers would be my worst :P

Blood? Pure

Pets? Well...I named Pig! He's such a cutie!

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Ahh...Neville/Yule Ball/3rd year

Ever pashed? Yes (Dean Thomas ;D)

Still a virgin? Yes

If not, who/where/when?

Current crush? Seamus Finnigan

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Nope

Who do you hate the most? Hmmm...either Draco Malfoy, or Lucius Malfoy. They're as bad as each other...

What do you sleep in? PJs

**School**

What house are you in? Gryffindor

Who is your favourite teacher? Flitwick!

Who is your least favourite teacher? Snape. Is there _anyone _that likes this guy?

Favourite subject? Either Charms or Care of Magical Creatures

Successes? Gryffindor seeker in 5th year, now a chaser. Prefect too.

Rule breaker? With brothers like mine? (I'm talking about Fred and George here, not Percy :P)

**Friends**

Besties? Hermione and Luna. Harry and Neville are there too... oh, and that bumbling idiot Ron heh heh :)

Loudest? Ha ha, Neville. Just joking... hmm... I'll have to go with... Ron :D

Shyest? Neville. Poor bloke.

Who do you go to for advice? 'Mione

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Yeah, 1st year; lucky me, hey?

Been Cursed? I've been possessed, does that count?

Killed Someone? No way!

Saved Someone? Well... I've been saved!

Been in love? Nah, just a had a few crushes

Smoked? Nope

Gone skinny-dipping? ;)

Broken the law? Hmm... bent it severely? Ha ha...

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Nope

Made yourself throw up? Yeah. Well, the thing is, I wasn't feeling the best _anyway, _and Snape was being a real sourpuss, so I just kinda...threw up. All over him. Pretty funny, actually... mind you, _he _didn't think so :P

Kissed a toad? Ah, no.

Been rejected? Well, back when I was obsessed with Harry, I never actually asked him _out, _just liked him, so I figure I can say no. Anyway; _I'm _the one that does the rejecting round here, thankyou very much ;)

Fallen for your best friend? Harry wasn't really my _best _friend... but I guess you could say yes.

Used someone? Nope.

Been used? Yeah. Bloody Voldermort.

Most embarrassing moment? Oh, in my first year when that Valentines dwarf sang to Harry... argh, I'm going red just thinking about it. Next question!

Scariest moment? Hmm, either in first year when Tom got me down in the chamber of secrets... although when I was waking up after being possessed was pretty freaky... or being cornered by the death eaters in fourth year, at the ministry. Freaky stuff, ladies and gentlemen :P

Dream job? I guess an Auror _would _be cool... but maybe a Healer?

Role model? Well... I guess Hermione, if anyone, Maybe Harry, too. Wouldn't really call them _role models, _but I do kinda look up to them.

Goal in life? To play quidditch for England of course! And maybe to slap Malfoy once or twice. Or a million times, really don't mind ;)

Special talents? Can't sing. Can't dance. Can act a little...ha, just joking. I can fly, lie to my mother (_very _special talent), and make Snape back away by pretending to gag :D

**Favourites**

Animal? Those unicorns that Grubbly-Plank showed us were gorgeous!

Colour? Red

Food? Pumpkin Pie :D

Drink? Well, there's this muggle drink that Dad bought home, called 'Coke' or something? It's really good!

Place to shop? Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes; I get a 10 discount :)

Spell? _Protego. _So useful ;)

Thing you own? Broomstick

Thing to do? Beat Malfoy at quidditch... and watch Ron and Hermione fight lol :P

Quidditch team/position? Gryffindor, all the way! Seeker's pretty good, but chaser's the best!

Motto/quote? In the beginning, there was nothing. And God said, "Let there be Light." And there was still nothing, but you could see it better.

Morning or night? Morning

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Ambietexterousy... ah, I can't spell it. Doesn't matter, I was lying anyway :P I'm a Righty

Gold or silver? Gold!

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Crookshanks, when he tried to claw my leg off. Mind you, I _did _have one of his treats in my pocket...but still!

Person to see you cry? Hermione.

Person you were mean to? Ron. But he's my brother, so I have a right to be mean to him.

Time you fought with your parents? Right before we left for Hogwarts. I won though.

Time you made a wish? Last night (_Please let Seamus like me!)_

Time you laughed? About ten minutes ago; Flitwick fell off his desk again :P

Time you read a book? Few minutes ago (well, I read a chapter anyway).

Thing you ate? Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean. Seeing as it was pepper flavour, I was a bit put off eating any more lol :P

**What**

Are you scared of most? My mother when she's going through PMS. Bloody scary!

Are you listening to right now? Everyone practicing charms... oh, who the girls think is the hottest 7th year (Harry and... _Malfoy?! _Ugh... ok, so he is kind of cute... but he's a complete git!).

Are you wearing right now? Clothes? What a dumb question!

Do you think of these surveys? Pretty good. I'd love to see what the teachers'd write though...

Is your least favourite thing to do? Potions.

Is your biggest hope/dream? That Harry takes out Voldermort! Or that I play quidditch for England ;)

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Haha, I'd laugh so much if Snape read this... your date barfing on you ;)

Seeing someone die or you dying? Well, I can say from personal experience that dying really sucks, but I think it'd be worse watching someone die. Especially if it was someone you cared for...

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Hmm, I think doing something you'll regret. They both suck though :P

Most likely to respond to this? Luna

Most likely not to respond to this? Dunno.

Time now? 11:24

* * *

Dumbeldore's face was shaped in thought. "Funny how we've only found Gryffindor surveys so far..." he said mildly. Snapes face lit up first in realisation, and then changed into a cunning grin. "Not for long, if I can help it." he said evilly. McGonagall laughed. "Well, Severus, you've got a bit of catching up to do then!" she said smugly. Snape just poked his tongue out at her.

* * *

_Alright. I give in. Draco next ;)_


	5. Chapter 5: Draco

_All right. The one you've all been waiting for... Neville! Lol, just joking, it's Draco ;) Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Snape surveyed his class through gleaming eyes. In hope of finding some more surveys, he'd set his Gryffindor-Slytherin class a fairly simple potion (simple for Advanced Potions, anyway), which allowed them plenty of time to sit back and relax while their concoctions simmered away.

So far, most of the students were just talking in small groups, but then something rather unusual happened. Hermione Granger passed a note... _to Draco Malfoy._ A rather shocked Draco Malfoy, actually. Hermione just smiled at the befuddled look on Draco's face, winked, and turned back to Ron and Harry.

Snape watched Draco unravel the piece of parchment. Both faces dawned in recognition as both realised that Hermione had passed Draco a survey. If he could have, Snape would have punched the air in triumph.

Towards the end of the lesson, Snape was still wondering how he was going to get the now-finished survey off Draco, when Neville Longbottom solved the problem for him. Without Hermione's guidance, Neville's potion had gone rather wrong, and was spitting ominously. Neville started to back away...just as his cauldron exploded into a million pieces. While the largest of these pieces didn't actually head towards _Draco, _it _did _head towards his chair. It whistled through the air before breaking the legs of Draco's chair, causing him to fall off and smack his head on the stone floor.

Snape rushed over. Draco wasn't unconscious, just mumbling nonsense. "Is he alright Professor?" asked a concerned Pansy Parkinson. Hermione Granger beat him to an answer. "He's probably just got concussion," she said.

Snape nodded. "He needs to see Madam Pomfrey. Zabini?" he asked. Blaise, who had been crouching down by his friend, nodded, and stood up. Snape levitated Draco into the air, and Blaise guided his friend out the door. Snape looked at the rest of his class. "Well? You can begin cleaning up, and start bottling a sample of your potion," he said coolly. The class scattered, and Snape pocketed Draco's survey.

_At lunch, in the staffroom..._

Snape finished telling the story of how he got Draco's survey. McGonagall winced. "Well, I'm sure Poppy will sort him out," she said. Flitwick nodded. "Now Severus...the survey?" he asked keenly. Snape pulled it out, and they started reading...

* * *

Starting time? 12:03 pm

**Personal**

Full name? Draco Augustus Lucius Malfoy. Cool, huh?

Nicknames? Ugh...Ferret-boy and Drackie-poo (damn you Pansy). I'm also known as the 'Slytherin Sex God' :D

Birthday? November 12th

Age? 17

Sex? If you're cute. Ha, I'm male.

Siblings? None

Star sign? Scorpio

Single or taken? Taken. Of course.

Hair? Gorgeous platinum blonde, baby ;)

Eyes? Grey

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? What are you talking about? I don't have any bad features. My best... either my terrific good looks, or my modesty (lol).

Blood? Oh, come on, I'm a Malfoy. It's pure, of course.

Pets? My owl

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Pansy/Slytherin Common Room/2nd year

Ever pashed? Of course.

Still a virgin? How could I be known as the Slytherin Sex God if I was a virgin?

If not, who/where/when? Lol, everyone/everywhere/all the time ;) Nah, my first time was Pansy/my bed (at Hogwarts)/4th year

Current crush? Well, I'm going out with Pansy, but there are a few hotties around (cough'_Granger'_cough). What?

Ever had a crush on a teacher? No! Well... Hooch is just so... how can I put it. Dominating. Shut up!

Who do you hate the most? Harry bloody Potter.

What do you sleep in? Nothing at all, baby. Turned on yet? Heh heh...

**School**

What house are you in? Slytherin, of course. The only house that's _worth _being in.

Who is your favourite teacher? Professor Snape. What, are you suggesting there's any other _decent _teachers at the school? Mwahaha...

Who is your least favourite teacher? That stupid oaf Hagrid.

Favourite subject? Potions

Successes? Come on people, I'm practically a walking success ;)

Rule breaker? When it suits me.

**Friends**

Besties? Well... Crabbe and Goyle I guess. My best friend is probably Blaise though.

Loudest? Dear god. Pansy. That girl never-shuts-up!

Shyest? Theodore Nott's pretty shy.

Who do you go to for advice? Why would I need advice? If anyone, Professor Snape, or Father.

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? No

Been Cursed? As if. Who could curse _me? _

Killed Someone? No, but I swear, if Potty beats me one more time to the snitch...

Saved Someone? Why would I waste my time doing that?

Been in love? No

Smoked? Once or twice... honestly, I don't see what's so special about it.

Gone skinny-dipping? Mmm, absolutely. Bet you're sorry you missed that ;)

Broken the law? Please; laws are made to be broken.

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Of course not!

Made yourself throw up? Nope

Kissed a toad? Eww, _no._

Been rejected? !!! I'm Draco Malfoy. No way!!!

Fallen for your best friend? No

Used someone? All the time. What's wrong with that?

Been used? Hell no. I'm way too clever for that.

Most embarrassing moment? ...Moody... 4th year... ferret... leave me alone, damn you!

Scariest moment? That time in 1st year when I had to go into the bloody Forbidden Forest, and that... _thing _was sucking the unicorns blood... ugh...

Dream job? Why would I need a job; I'm filthy rich ;D Well, maybe Minister of Magic... or Ruler of the World... heh heh...

Role model? Father

Goal in life? To get rid of Harry Potter. Or at least beat him at quidditch :P

Special talents? Can make girls swoon just by looking at them, _excellent_ flier... the list just goes on :D

**Favourites**

Animal? Owl. Ha, bet you thought I'd say snake. That's just creepy :P

Colour? Silver

Food? Chocolate

Drink? Firewhisky's pretty good, but otherwise butterbeer.

Place to shop? Borgins in Knockturn Alley is pretty cool... but it's a little creepy. Honeydukes?

Spell? _Lumos. _And _Nox _;)

Thing you own? Oh, where to start; I own so much! How 'bout my stunning body? (I know you want it :D)

Thing to do? Beat Potty. Or... well, I'm not known as a sex god for nothing ;)

Quidditch team/position? GO SLYTHERIN!!! Seeker's the greatest! Or maybe it's just that _I'm _the greatest...heh.

Motto/quote? When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before.

Morning or night? Night ;)

Summer or winter? Winter

Lefty or righty? Lefty

Gold or silver? Silver

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Malfoys don't cry... 'cept Goyle stood on my foot. You have _no _idea how much he weighs...

Person to see you cry? Crabbe and Goyle

Person you were mean to? Granger :) Actually... I'm starting to feel a bit bad about that...argh!!!

Time you fought with your parents? Why would I want to fight with my parents?

Time you made a wish? I don't wish for things to happen, I _make _them happen... ok, so I wished that I could find my teddy last night. Bugger off.

Time you laughed? When I made Granger cry...damn.

Time you read a book? Well, seeing as I'm at school, I'm reading books all the time, you idiot.

Thing you ate? An apple. Actually... it was rather good, now that I think about it. Wouldn't mind another one... damn.

**What**

Are you scared of most? I'm not scared of anything! ...Except maybe being turned into a ferret again. Ahhh... oh yeah, and maybe Father when he's in a bad mood.

Are you listening to right now? The soft bubbling of my cauldron, and Pansy's incessant whining. Damn.

Are you wearing right now? Heh, bet you wish I was wearing nothing, don't you? Well, under my robes, I'm in these sexy pair of skin-tight black leather pants...drooling yet? Heh heh...

Do you think of these surveys? I guess they're ok. After all, I get to let everyone know how good I am ;D

Is your least favourite thing to do? Either lose against Scar-head, or face the wrath of my Father shudders

Is your biggest hope/dream? That I beat Potter. Just once; that's all I'm asking!

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Yuck! Being barfed on!

Seeing someone die or you dying? Dying. Not that I've ever _died _before, but hey...

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Being helpless... not that _I'm _ever helpless, but... ok, I'll shut up now lol :P

Most likely to respond to this? Probably Pansy. She adores me, you know. I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or not...

Most likely not to respond to this? Granger. I _still _don't know why she gave me this survey...maybe just to spread it through all the houses. Anyway...

Time now? 12:29pm

* * *

Dumbeldore looked at Sprout, who had come to talk to McGonagall but was instead caught up in the survey. "Now you see what you need to keep an eye out for?" he asked. Sprout nodded. "Oh, absolutely Albus! These are excellent... maybe we should have a staff survey?" she suggested. Snape and McGonagall looked a little alarmed as Albus just smiled evilly...

* * *

_I really hope you guys enjoyed this!!! Sorry if it wasn't what you expected, or wanted, but... please review (and tell me who you want next!)! By the way... does anyone know what Sprout's first name is? And is Flitwicks 'Filius'? Or is that just made up? Umm...up next will probably either be Neville or Luna, and then I'll do Fred and George. Can you guys think of any other students you wanna see?Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6: Neville

_Hope you guys are still enjoying this!_

* * *

Professor Sprout trotted out from the Great Hall and headed towards her favourite place; the greenhouses. She'd just finished breakfast, and was actually looking forward to teaching her mixed class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. More than that, she was looking forward to the chance to find some surveys, now that McGonagall and co. had let her in on their little secret.

Taking a leaf out of Flitwick's book, she gave her class a simple lesson; sketching assorted plants and writing down their uses. This, she figured, would give them _plenty_ of opportunity to do the surveys, and give _her _plenty of opportunity to find them.

Sprout sat, and watched, and sat and watched, and sat and watched. Nothing... but wait! What was that at the Hufflepuff bench? Ernie Macmillan was holding... his work. _Damn, _she thought. Ahh, but wait, what was that sitting in front of Lavender Brown? ...Her work. _Double damn, _she thought, frustrated.

The end of the lesson came, and she hadn't found any surveys. The class was filing out of the greenhouse when Neville Longbottom tripped on a pot and flew through the air. He landed with a large thump, rolled, and then sat up groggily. He looked around, and then spotted his bag. "Oh no..." he moaned. His bag had flown through the air too, but hadn't landed as safely as Neville had; it was currently being mauled by one of Sprouts more vicious species of plants, and his books and notes were going _everywhere_. The class burst out laughing, but seemed to decided that evacuation might be a better option when the plant threw Neville's copy of _Advanced Transfiguration _into Ron's face, giving him a blood nose.

Sprout yelled at the plant to put Neville's bag down... and amazingly enough, it did (it also managed to peculiarly look guilty at the same time). Neville thanked her, and began to collect up his things. Sprout got down and helped him gather up everything, grabbed his bag out of the grinning mouth of her plant, repaired it, and sent Neville on his way. She then turned back to her plant for another round of scolding, when she noticed a piece of parchment stuck in it's teeth. She pulled it out... but it was only some of Neville's potions notes. She turned to throw it in the bin, and noticed... a survey lying on the ground! _It must have fallen out of Neville's bag_, she thought happily. She placed it in the pocket of her robes for safekeeping.

_At the end of the day, in...the staffroom! _(AU Note: Sorry, guess that's kinda predictable, hey? Well... too bad :P lol)

Sprout walked up to the group, which had now grown to include Professor Trelawney, and triumphantly pulled out Neville's survey. "Nice work, Pomona," said Snape appreciatively. They started reading...

* * *

Starting time? 8:25 am**Personal**

Full name? Neville Franklin Longbottom

Nicknames? Don't really have any.

Birthday? 30th July

Age? 17

Sex? ...You're offering? Lol, male

Siblings? None

Star sign? Leo

Single or taken? (sighs) Single

Hair? Brown

Eyes? Brown

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Well, I _really _suck at potions, but I've got a really bad memory too...best...hmmm...ever since Harry started the DA, my jinxes have gotten really good!

Blood? Pure. Like it matters to anyone that's _not_ a complete git though :P

Pets? Trevor, my toad

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Ginny/Yule Ball/4th year

Ever pashed? Yep (bet you didn't see _that _one coming, did you? Heh heh...)

Still a virgin? Yeah

If not, who/where/when?

Current crush? ...Parvati. Damn...

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Oh yeah, I dream about Snape all the time ;) Ha, no, just joking.

Who do you hate the most? Bellatrix LeStrange. Either her or Malfoy. Or Snape...

What do you sleep in? Boxers and a tee-shirt. And socks :)

**School**

What house are you in? Gryffindor! Thought I was gonna be in Hufflepufff though :P

Who is your favourite teacher? Professor Sprout.

Who is your least favourite teacher? Snape. In Ron's words, "the slimy haired git." :P

Favourite subject? Herbology

Successes? Erm... well, I got the 10 points in 1st year that won us the house cup! And even McGonagall's said how much better my spells are now! (Thanks to the DA)

Rule breaker? Well... is Gran going to read this? Only when I'm with Harry & Ron!... and Hermione, too, now that I think about it. You know, she's _really _not the good girl everyone thinks she is :P

**Friends**

Besties? Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna

Loudest? ...Ginny :)

Shyest? Well... hmm, everyone's put _me _down as being the shyest...damn...

Who do you go to for advice? Harry or Hermione. Don't normally look for advice though...

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Well, in 1st year, I thought that three headed dog was gonna get me for _sure... _oh, and there was that time in 5th year when I broke my nose... but it wasn't bleeding _that _badly :P

Been Cursed? Yeah, _Crucio _curse in 5th year. Trust me, you do _not _want to go through that. Ever.

Killed Someone? God no

Saved Someone? Well, I went with Harry to try and save Sirius Black in 5th, and I helped get Hermione out of there too... but not really :(

Been in love? Umm...don't know (blushes)

Smoked? Well, there was that time where I tried Great Uncle Algie's pipe; couldn't stop coughing for half an hour :P

Gone skinny-dipping? Nah, not willing to risk it with the Giant Squid in the lake lol :P

Broken the law? Well... maybe. Does breaking into the ministry count as breaking the law?

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Nope

Made yourself throw up? Nah... but I know Ginny has ;)

Kissed a toad? Look, Trevor's cute and all... but he's Trevor, as in _male, _and I just don't swing that way ;)

Been rejected? Yeah

Fallen for your best friend? Well... I _did _have a bit of a crush on 'Mione back in 4th...

Used someone? No

Been used? Probably :P

Most embarrassing moment? Hmmm, there's been a few... probably owning up to writing down all the passwords that time in 3rd. Although that was pretty scary, too (don't mess with McGonagall!).

Scariest moment? Yeah, see above. Or maybe that time when we broke into the ministry.

Dream job? Ahh, everyone's writing an Auror here, and that _would _be cool... otherwise something to do with Herbology?

Role model? Don't really have one.

Goal in life? To improve my memory lol :P

Special talents? Well, I don't know if being able to forget almost everything counts as a _talent_ :P

**Favourites**

Animal? Toads rule!

Colour? Green

Food? Trifle. So good... damn, now I have cravings! Ahhh... :P

Drink? Butterbeer!

Place to shop? The Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. Even though I've never actually _bought _anything there, it's just so cool!

Spell? Haha, _Riddikulus. _I have good memories of that one... ;D

Thing you own? My _mimbulus mimbletonia... _or Trevor ;)

Thing to do? Remember things lol :P

Quidditch team/position? Well, Gryffindor of course. Favourite position though... I think I like beater the best.

Motto/quote? FEAR: F Everything And Run

Morning or night? Morning

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? Gryffindor Gold ;)

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Can't remember :P

Person to see you cry? Can't remember _that, _either.

Person you were mean to? Well, I actually try to never be mean to anyone.

Time you fought with your parents? ...

Time you made a wish? Oh, 'bout a week ago; I wished that Snape would disappear or something... _anything, _actually, as long as I didn't have to see him anymore. Didn't work :(

Time you laughed? At breakfast, when Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter for Harry in Ron's cereal (milk went _everywhere_).

Time you read a book? Last night, doing Potions homework :(

Thing you ate? Bacon & eggs (mmm...bacon...)

**What**

Are you scared of most? Well, in 3rd year it was Snape...

Are you listening to right now? Ron telling Harry that "he needs to control his owl". Heh heh :P

Are you wearing right now? ...I knew I'd forgotten something! Ha, just joking. Wearing the usual; robes, pants, shirt, shoes & socks...

Do you think of these surveys? Good

Is your least favourite thing to do? Potions!

Is your biggest hope/dream? That I find a way to memorise everything :P

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Ha, well, I'd need a date first, wouldn't I? I think being barfed on.

Seeing someone die or you dying? Seeing someone die.

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Hmmm... gonna have to go with being helpless.

Most likely to respond to this? Luna (I hope)

Most likely not to respond to this? I dunno...Lavender?

Time now? 8:47am... got to get to class!

* * *

McGonagall looked up. "Hmmm, that's six surveys so far...Sybil, keep an eye out, won't you?" Snape chuckled to himself. "Yeah, and we're not talking about your inner eye, either. That one seems like it needs glasses," he muttered. Trelawney ignored him. "Of course Minerva," se said, rather haughtily (or at least Snape thought she said it haughtily). Dumbeldore stood up. "Well, I'm afraid I have some business to attend to before dinner. I'll see you all later," he said, and walked out of the room. It was only _after _he'd left that Snape realised that, apart from Trelawney (who didn't really count because she was new to the group), Dumbeldore was the only one who hadn't yet found a survey. His eyes narrowed as the conversation changed to other subjects...

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! Up next will be Luna, and then... it's up to you! I've had a request for the rest of the Gryffindors, so I'll do them, as well as Fred and George, and_ then _I'll do the teachers. Anyone else?_

_What else... I'll have the teachers react to some of the things they've read in _their _surveys, but the main part of my story is the actual survey, not the bits before and after (sorry!) I've just kinda realised that I should have all the Gryffindors put down that they'd been cursed, because of Moody in DADA (GoF)... but I can't be bothered changing it... maybe later... sorry guys! Oh, and when I say curse, I kinda meant the really serious ones, like _Crucio _and _Avada, _and whatever the hell Hermione got hit with in OotP :P Sorry bout that!_

_Oh yeah... my plant has a mouth. And teeth, too. Deal with it, k? lol..._


	7. Chapter 7: Luna

_Yeah. Kinda felt sorry for Luna, so I gave her a boyfriend. Harry and Draco are mine (:D), I just can't see the whole Ron/Luna thing working out, so... hope you guys enjoy, cos I had to make a whole pile up seeing as we don't really know much about her! By the way, I was trying to figure out a middle name for her, and the one I picked means 'wanderer'. Thought it kinda fits Luna... I couldn't find one that was better lol :P Now, onto Luna's survey... with a cameo appearance by Ginny! W00T!_

_Oh and... sorry if you feel that I've overdone Hagrids accent a bit... heh, yeah, think I might of. It was fun to write though!_

* * *

The teachers walked into the staffroom gloomily. It was a Saturday, and, as they'd feared, this seemed to have contributed greatly to their inability to find a survey. They'd met today in the hope that someone had found one, but when McGonagall asked, "Anyone?", they all just shook their heads. 

Suddenly Hagrid burst in (the teachers that weren't facing the door didn't need to turn around to know it was Hagrid; they could tell be the way the door slammed against the wall and almost fell off).

"Hullo, though' I migh' find you lot in 'ere! Guess wha' I've found?!" he said energetically. Snape looked at him miserably. "Let me guess, a new breed of something that bites, stings, and explodes when you try to touch it?" he said sarcastically. Hagrid didn't seem to notice the sarcasm, and instead reached into the pocket of his coat, and pulled out a scrunched up piece of parchment. He began smoothing it out. "Nah, 's one o' those 'surveys' tha' you lot 'av been goin' on abou'," he said happily. "Found it sittin' under a tree next 'ta the Lake."

Snape sat up like a rocket. "Hagrid, I'd never thought I'd say this, but you are _brilliant._"

Hagrid smiled proudly, and they started reading...

* * *

Starting time? 12:45pm **Personal**

Full name? Luna Peregrine Lovegood

Nicknames? Loony Lovegood

Birthday? May 31st

Age? 16

Sex? Female

Siblings? No

Star sign? Gemini

Single or taken? Taken

Hair? Blonde

Eyes? Pale blue/grey

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? I don't really know...does it matter?

Blood? Pure

Pets? Don't have any... but I'd really like a Crumple-horned Snorkack! Daddy said if we can find one, we might be able to keep it... yay!

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Colin Creevey/end of 5th year/Room of Requirement

Ever pashed? Yes

Still a virgin? Yes

If not, who/where/when?

Current crush? Colin (I'm going out with him silly!)

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Well... when he was here, I kind of liked Lupin. There was something about him... he was almost... I don't know... wolfish? Anyway...

Who do you hate the most? I don't hate anyone (except for Umbridge the old ugly bat...whoops ;P)

What do you sleep in? My flannelette pyjamas. And bed socks. So comfy...

**School**

What house are you in? Ravenclaw

Who is your favourite teacher? Hmm... I think... Professor... either Flitwick... or Trelawney.

Who is your least favourite teacher? Well, Professor Snape acts like he's got a blue-tongued leprechaun (yes, there _is _such a thing!) stuck up his... you know... but I think he's just misunderstood. Hagrid's not very good at all, though... bit of a _joke, _really...

Favourite subject? I like Charms, but Divination's good too!

Successes? My Daddy owns the _Quibbler_! W00T!

Rule breaker? Maybe. Don't really notice...

**Friends**

Besties? Hmm... after what happened in 4th year, I'd have to say Ginny Weasley, and then Harry Potter and _his _friends

Loudest? Hermione Granger (heh heh...)

Shyest? Poor Neville lol :P

Who do you go to for advice? Oh... probably Daddy...

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? No.

Been Cursed? Well, there was that dreadful Moody in 3rd year; he cursed everyone! Although Professor Dumbeldore _did _say he could... and that time we went to the ministry to rescue Sirius (or is it Stubby?), I think it was a curse that knocked me out. Drats...

Killed Someone? No. But I saw my mother die...

Saved Someone? No

Been in love? Umm... well, that's an interesting question, isn't it? Unfortunately, I don't have a particularly interesting answer for you (in other words, I don' think so).

Smoked? No

Gone skinny-dipping? No

Broken the law? Maybe :P

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? No

Made yourself throw up? Nope, but Ginny to tell you an interesting story... you know, Professor Snape's never worn those robes again :D

Kissed a toad? Ahh... Trevor... fond memories

Been rejected? No. I've never bothered to ask anyone out :P

Fallen for your best friend? No

Used someone? No

Been used? No

Most embarrassing moment? I don't have one...no... wait, Ginny, what are you doing...NO! DON'T LISTE...

**Hey guys, Ginny here! Luna's currently... unavailable ;) So, I'm here to tell you guys about... drum roll... LUNA'S MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENT! YAAAAYYYYY!!!!! (Ha, sucked in Luna :D) **

****

**Rightio... now, I'm sure you guys know the effects that butterbeer has on house elves, right? Well, funnily enough...stop struggling Luna, you're not going to get this back until I'm finished... anyway, as I was saying, funnily enough, butterbeer seems to have the same effect... on Luna!**

****

****

So! One time... actually, at the end of last year, we then-5th years decided to have a bit of an end of year party to celebrate the end of exams. We held it in the Room of Requirement, and I, thanks to a few tips from my dear twin brothers, supplied the food and butterbeer, and it turned out that _Luna _here... well, to put it bluntly, couldn't hold her booze lol. She ended up so out of it that she started dancing on the table, and right after she ripped off her robes (It's ok, she was wearing clothes underneath), she jumped on top of Colin Creevey and promptly began to snog the living daylights out of him.

Luna is now the star of the 6th years, and has a wonderful boyfriend named Colin (everybody go _awwwwww_)Anyway, I believe I have now sufficiently embarrassed Luna, so I'll be going now. Seeya! 

****

****

...Damn... 

Scariest moment? When Mother died...

Dream job? Oooh, I'd love to be a journalist, and travel all over the world!

Role model? Don't really have one... ha, anyone but Rita Skeeter

Goal in life? To find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack! I know it's out there somewhere; it's only a matter of time...

Special talents? Hmm... well, I can see Thestrals... but I'm not sure if that's a good thing :P

**Favourites**

Animal? The Crumple-Horned Snorkack! Otherwise... nifflers are cute ;)

Colour? Orange

Food? Mmm, pumpkin pasties...

Drink? Gillywater

Place to shop? Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour

Spell? _Incendio _(What? I'm not a firebug...)

Thing you own? Don't know really... after all, everyone always seems to take all of my things :P

Thing to do? Read the _Quibbler_. Talking to Harry and his friends is nice too, though...

Quidditch team/position? Well, Ravenclaw of course. I think... keeper's a nice position...

Motto/quote? The pen is mightier than the sword, and considerably easier to write with.

Morning or night? Morning

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? I like both.

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Ginny, when she sat on me so she could write down my most embarrassing moment. Drats...

Person to see you cry? Ginny

Person you were mean to? Hang on...aha, there we go, Ginny. Hope that hurt! lol

Time you fought with your parents? I don't fight with Daddy.

Time you made a wish? Oh, that time right before Daddy and I went on a trip looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack (I wished we'd find it :P)

Time you laughed? When I jinxed Ginny, so about 30 seconds ago.

Time you read a book? Oh, I read all the time...

Thing you ate? Pumpkin Pasties! Yay!

**What**

Are you scared of most? Well, it _was _that Ginny would tell everyone my most embarrassing secret :P

Are you listening to right now? Ginny whining about me jinxing her. Ha. Oh, and the waves crashing on the shore of the lake.

Are you wearing right now? Shorts and a shirt.

Do you think of these surveys? Well, I've never had one before... interesting?

Is your least favourite thing to do? Listen to people complain about the _Quibbler._

Is your biggest hope/dream? That we find the Crum... ok, so you can probably guess :P

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Barfing on your date

Seeing someone die or you dying? Oh, seeing someone die. Avoid it if you can, k?

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Don't know... I'll just try and evade both of them ;)

Most likely to respond to this? Oh, I don't know... I might just give it to some random person...

Most likely not to respond to this? Umbridge. Mainly because I won't be sending it to her, lol :P

Time now? 1:03pm

* * *

Sprout started laughing. "Blue tongue leprechaun... ha ha..." she laughed. She shut up when Snape glared at her, but not before whispering something that sounded very much like "It's true, and you know it." 

McGonagall frowned at the parchment. "You know... I think I heard that party last year. There was an awful racket going on, but when I went to investigate, there was nothing there, just a tapestry...hmm..." she said, intrigued. "Anyway, good job Hagrid!" she said smiling. Hagrid just blushed.

* * *

_Omg, these are getting harder and harder to write... think I need a few more reviews to keep going ;) Right...next up, I think it'll be Fred and George; what I need you guys to tell me is if you want a survey with Fred and George together, or if you want separate surveys! After that, I was thinking about doing Lee, and then... not sure. My 'possibles' are: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, or Lavender. Anyone else? After that, I'll be on to the teachers, but I'm not gonna do Sinistra (or whatever the right spelling is) or Vector, and I'm gonna need a few people asking for me to do Binns. I'll _definitely _do Lupin, Lucius, and Percy, but I was wondering: anyone wanna see Fudge, Lockheart or Umbridge? And do I do Sirius, or not, cos he's dead? Oh yeah, and you guys might get an insight into old Voldy Moldy himself ;) Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8: Fred

_Disclaimer: I don't own these surveys! Come on guys, they're all over the net; I've just grabbed a pile and put 'em together to make this one, so feel free to use this one for whatever you want, but please don't copy this and call it your own story._

_For those of you that missed it (I said in like, the first chapter), pashing is French kissing, or tongue kissing. If you still don't get it, I _really_ can't help you I'm afraid :P Sorry for the Aussie slang!_

_Had more people asking for me to do Gred and Forge separately, so here's Fred! Damn, it really sucks making up middle names! Rufus means 'red haired', fairly appropriate, don't you think? Lol... oh yeah, I'm born 2 days after Fred and George, so... go Aries! W00T! Oh yeah... I like having people put stuff into other people's surveys, like I did with Ginny in Lunas'? So anyway, I've done that again in both the twins' surveys. Thanks!_

* * *

Fred Weasley relaxed on his comfy lounge. He'd just finished dinner, and was discussing new ideas for the joke shop with his brother George, and George's girlfriend, Katie Bell. Fred and George were the proud owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and after a couple of years, business was booming, something that had allowed them to move into the house above the shop. 

Katie stood up, stretching. "Thanks for tea, Fred. I'm really tired though, so I think I'll have a shower and go to bed," she yawned. The boys said goodnight, and she disappeared through the door.

Just then, a familiar owl fluttered through the open window. George held out his arm, and the tiny owl landed, hooting gleefully. "Hey Pig," he said, and then turned to Fred. "Wonder what Ickle Ronnikins wants?"

George untied the two letters attached to Pig's leg, and let him go. He looked at the envelopes, and chucked one at Fred. "That one's yours."

Opening his letter, Fred read...

_Hey Fred_

_Hope the Shop's going well! Want to send me any freebies? Heh, anyway..._

_We've got these surveys going around the school, and I was hoping you'd fill one out and send it back? Just for a laugh. Thanks!_

_Harry, Hermione and Ginny say 'hi'._

_Ron_

Fred shrugged. _Why not? _he thought. He grabbed a quill, and started filling it out...

* * *

Starting time? 8:57pm

**Personal**

Full name? Fredrick Rufus Weasley

Nicknames? Fred, Gred (as in Gred and Forge)... personally, I prefer the one George made up of 'Master of Mayhem', heh heh...

Birthday? 1st of April (when else?)

Age? 19

Sex? Look, I know you want me, but no. Sorry babe ;)

Siblings? Absolutely. There's Bill and Charlie, who are pretty good, Percy, who's a complete and utter _git, _Ickle Ronnikins, and little Ginny.

Star sign? Aries

Single or taken? Taken! Hell _yeah!_

Hair? Fiery Red

Eyes? Bright blue – come on, it sounds good, doesn't it. You _know _you want me :D

**Fred you bloody pompous git – George :D **

Damn... can't... erase... ink! Well... just don't listen to my idiot brother, k?

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Best... my amazing talent as a "trouble maker (I prefer 'provider')", heh heh... what was the other question? Worst feature in my opinion, hey? Well then... in my opinion, I don't have any ;) lol

Blood? Pure

Pets? Well, at Mum & Dads place, we've got Errol...and the ghoul upstairs...and the garden gnomes... hmmm...

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Oh, let me remember... Angelina/Quidditch change rooms/4th year, right after we won the Quidditch cup :)

Ever pashed? Yep

Still a virgin? Not anymore ;)

If not, who/where/when? Angelina/Gryffindor common room (yeah, I know. It was her idea!)/7th year

Current crush? Hmm, well, Hermione _really _isn't that bad... lol, just joking. Angelina, all the way.

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Nope

Who do you hate the most? SNAPE!!!

What do you sleep in? A bed in a room in a house in a... ok, I'll stop. Boxers.

**School**

What house are you in? Right now? My house, actually. Well, Georges and mine :P Was in Gryffindor.

Who is your favourite teacher? Lupin was great... heh, maybe I like him 'cos he was one of the marauders :P

Who is your least favourite teacher? Ugh, Snape the Slimeball :P

Favourite subject? Hmm... either Charms or DADA

Successes? Let's see: _not _a prefect, _always _in trouble... I'd call that a success :D

Rule breaker? Ha, absolutely :)

**Friends**

Besties? Lee and George

Loudest? Lee

Shyest? Aww, poor wittle Harry :P

Who do you go to for advice? I don't need advice! I'm... Super Fred!

**Haha, more like Super Dick-head. When he needs advice (which is like, all the time), he comes to me. **

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Well, there was that time when we stole the car and went and picked up Harry... _damn _Mum was scary!

Been Cursed? Just by Moody in 5th year.

Killed Someone? George? Come here for a minute...heh.

Saved Someone? No

Been in love? Yep

Smoked? Tried it once, almost choked to death

Gone skinny-dipping? Yes

Broken the law? Maybe... but only if you count getting our brooms back of Umbridge before flying off in to the sunset (you have no idea how much fun that was :D) 'breaking the law'.

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Yeah, but Mum's such a softie once you get the tears flowing :D

**So _that's _how you always got out of trouble! You little sneak! Grr...**

Made yourself throw up? Yeah, that one works too lol.

Kissed a toad? Nope

Been rejected? Well, Angelina wouldn't go out with me in 2nd year... that really sucked :P

Fallen for your best friend? Nope

Used someone? Nah... not really... maybe...

Been used? No

Most embarrassing moment? I don't get embarrassed... no George, stay awa-

**Aha :) This _really _isn't something that Fred likes to spread around. One time, we were trying out our new Confusing Coffee – makes you _really _out of it. Anyway, Fred and Lee tried some, and they were so affected that they started kissing each other. The best bit? I got photos :D Heh heh heh... oh, it's ok, we toned down the coffee a bit ;)**

Scariest moment? One time at Quidditch practice, this bludger was zooming straight for my head... and I accidentally dropped my bat. Thought I was dead...

Dream job? Got it ;)

Role model? Ha, Marauders, all the way. Either them or Zonko.

Goal in life? To be the biggest, most famous joke supplier in the world!

Special talents? Yeah, I reckon I've got a few to have been able to start up our joke shop at 17.

**Favourites**

Animal? Flobberworms, all the way! Lol...

Colour? Lime Green ;)

Food? Canary Creams. You should really try one. Really.

Drink? Firewhisky

**Ha, Fred, I bet you haven't ever even _touched _the stuff, you liar :P**

Shut up! I have too!

Place to shop? Gambol & Japes, the _other _joke shop in Diagon Alley :)

Spell? Anything that helps me cause mischief, heh heh...

Thing you own? Broomstick, I think...

Thing to do? Play Quidditch, or make new stuff for our shop.

Quidditch team/position? Gryffindor, beater. We're the best ;)

Motto/quote? Sex is nobodies business except the three people involved.

Morning or night? Night

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? Silver, actually. I _know _it's a Slytherin colour and everything, but...

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? **Me!**

Huh? What are you talking about?

**Hang on...**

OUCH! GEORGE!

**Haha...**

Person to see you cry? George, the git :P

Person you were mean to? Give me a minute and it's gonna be George...

Time you fought with your parents? Nope. Not that silly. You do know who my Mum is, don't you?

Time you made a wish? Don't make wishes.

Time you laughed? I'm a Weasley twin; I'm always laughing :)

Time you read a book? How long since I left Hogwarts? Just joking...

Thing you ate? Ice-cream

**What**

Are you scared of most? Mum

Are you listening to right now? The radio

Are you wearing right now? Socks, boxers and a shirt

Do you think of these surveys? Yeah, whatever...

Is your least favourite thing to do? Have Mum yell at me :P

Is your biggest hope/dream? That our joke shop makes me and George millionaires... ahh...

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Ha, getting barfed on; I throw up near Angelina all the time, just to annoy her ;)

Seeing someone die or you dying? Watching someone kick the bucket.

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Doing something you'll regret.

Most likely to respond to this? George

Most likely not to respond to this? Percy :P

Time now? 9:14pm

* * *

Fred and George laughed at the survey. "Gonna have to send that to Lee. So Georgey, gonna do yours now?" asked Fred. George just yawned. "Nah, maybe in the morning. Think I might go and join Katie," he replied. They said goodnight, and went to bed.

* * *

_By the way, just got asked a question bout Blaise; I'll do _him _when I get around to it, k? Just for those of you that don't know (like Celia, whoever you are ;P) Blaise is a bloke: it says so on JKR's site. Umm... oh yeah, I've had Cho and Victor suggested... anyone else wanna see them? Lockheart's been popular, Umbridge so-so (need more people letting me know!), and Fudge has generally been regarded as a bad idea :P_

_George's next._


	9. Chapter 9: George

_Hey guys! Ugh, middle names _really _suck! Ilarius means 'cheerful'... but please, to stop me from coming up with silly sounding names, heh heh, let me know what you think'd be good names for those that we don't know._

_Georges survey, a.k.a. Katie beats up George :D_

* * *

George Weasley stretched out, and gazed lovingly at Katie Bell, his girlfriend. "Thanks for the french toast, Katie," he said. Katie laughed. "Funny isn't it; I come to _your _house, and I end up making _you _breakfast," she sighed. George smiled. "Yeah, good isn't it."

Katie shook her head... and noticed a letter sitting on the table. "Hmm? What's this?" she asked curiously. "Oh, just some survey that Ron sent me," said George. "Come on, then," said Katie. "You've got to fill it out!"

George groaned, but grabbed a quill anyway...

* * *

Starting time? 51:67. Ha, nah, it's 8:15am

**Personal**

Full name? George Ilarius Weasley (My parents have strange tastes :P)

Nicknames? Forge, Gorgeous George... damn, didn't think I'd get away with that last one :P

Birthday? 1st of April. Same as Fred. Funny that...

Age? 19

Sex? Male

Siblings? None that I'm willing to admit to... :D

Star sign? Aries

Single or taken? Single...ha, Katie, I'm only joking. Wait...Katie... no Katie, put it _down _Katie... that's better. Yeah, I'm taken ;)

Hair? Red

Eyes? Blue

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Dunno 'bout my best... oh wait, I know: my sexy body... and worst... my terrible girlfriend. ARGH, NO, KATIE, I WAS ONLY JOKING!!! NOOOOOOooooo...

**Hey, Katie Bell here! George is currently indisposed, and will be until I finish kicking his sorry little ass :) and get him to apologise for making jokes about me being a dodgy girlfriend :P Thanks!**

Blood? Well, as I've just found out, it's red, wet, and sticky :P Thanks Katie.

Pets? I had a pet rock! ...but last week it died (lol)

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Ahh, my darling Katie, at the Yule ball in 5th year.

Ever pashed? Yep

Still a virgin? Nope :)

If not, who/where/when? Come on Katie, these people want to know! What? Yeah, guess they've probably figured it out by now :D Katie/my bed (at Fred and mine's place)/last year

Current crush? Well, seeing as Katie's standing _right next to me, _I have to be truthful and write Luna, don't I? Heh heh... OW! I WAS ONLY BLOODY JOKING YOU...umm, beautiful, gorgeous, oh no, please Katie, not again...

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Well, technically, Filch isn't a teacher, is he? (just joking, the answer's no)

Who do you hate the most? Kat... Snape.

What do you sleep in? Kat... boxers :D

**I'm warning you, George Weasley...**

**School**

What house are you in? Used to be in Gryffindor

Who is your favourite teacher? Hagrid

Who is your least favourite teacher? Ha, Snape, hands down.

Favourite subject? Care of Magical Creatures, or DADA

Successes? Well, haven't had so many at _school, _but look at where me and Fred are now!

Rule breaker? :O Me? George Weasley? A _rule breaker? _Never!

**Friends**

Besties? Fred and Lee. To a lesser extent, Angelina and Alicia. And Katie :)

Loudest? Lee, seeing as he commentated for Quidditch :P

Shyest? Probably Harry :P

Who do you go to for advice? Fred

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Yeah, thanks to bloody Katie (It's ok, she's gone out of the room...oh bugger, no she hasn't...ouch!)

Been Cursed? With a terrible girlfriend :D

**Sorry guys, George is indisposed again... hang on... ha, yeah; you can have him back now. He's a bit bruised though :D**

Killed Someone? Give me a minute... heh, just joking, I love her too much. No, I haven't killed anyone.

Saved Someone? Nope

Been in love? No... just joking Katie. Yeah, I have been. Am, I mean ;)

Smoked? Couple of times. It's gross!

Gone skinny-dipping? All the time :)

Broken the law? Well... I don't think we've ever gone _that _far...

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Nah

Made yourself throw up? Yeah; the Puking Pastilles work great!

Kissed a toad? Well... when I look at Katie, I _can _kind of see the resemblance... heh heh...

Been rejected? No

But he will be the next time he tries to share a bed with me :P What? Katie, you can't be serious! 

Fallen for your best friend? Nah

Used someone? Just the first years when we were doing our experiments ;)

Been used? Nope

Most embarrassing moment? One time after Quidditch practice, I was using the showers, and the girls walked into the wrong shower block... yeah... wasn't funny :P

**It was bloody funny for us; he couldn't look at us for a week ;)**

Scariest moment? When we told Mum we were opening up our store: thought she was gonna go absolutely ballistic...

Dream job? To own my own joke store. Oh, would you look at that...

Role model? The Marauders ;)

Goal in life? To be able to talk to Katie without getting beaten up lol :P

Special talents? Well, I'd go through them, but I don't want to make you jealous...

**Favourites**

Animal? Hippogriff; after all, Buckbeak was the one that ripped Malfoy's arm open. Silly git :P

Colour? Black

Food? Spaghetti. What? Just because everyone _else _likes wizard food...

Drink? Vodka. Drinking is so much fun :)

Place to shop? Apart from _our _shop, Zonko's.

Spell? _Accio. _So useful, specially when you can't be bothered getting up to get something ;)

Thing you own? Our shop

Thing to do? Katie, haha-OUCH! Oh my bloody God, I think my nose is bleeding...ARGH! THE PAIN! THE _PAIN!_

**You deserved that one, and your nose is _not _bleeding, so shut up :P God, you guys _see _what I have to put up with? Hmm, I wonder if I can get Hermione to swap boyfriends with me... lol :P**

Quidditch team/position? Gotta say Gryffindor, don't I? Beater's the best!

Motto/quote? You're not drunk if you can lie down on the ground without holding on :D

Morning or night? Morning

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? Gold

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Katie. That girl is vicious, make no mistake people!

Person to see you cry? Katie :P

Person you were mean to? When am I ever mean? Ok, ok, Katie lol :D

Time you fought with your parents? When we told Mum and Dad that we were opening the store, and moving in to the house above it. Word of warning: _never, _under _any circumstances, _fight with my mother.

Time you made a wish? Can't remember.

Time you laughed? When I answered, "What's my favourite thing to do?". Just because _you _didn't laugh Katie :D

Time you read a book? Bout a week ago?

Thing you ate? French toast for breakfast (haha, sucked in :P).

**What**

Are you scared of most? Katie

Are you listening to right now? Fred blowing stuff up down in the test lab.

Are you wearing right now? Boxers and a shirt.

Do you think of these surveys? Yeah, they're good.

Is your least favourite thing to do? Get beaten up by Katie...

Is your biggest hope/dream? That Harry knocks off Voldy soon!

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Being barfed on.

Seeing someone die or you dying? Well, I'm guessing _dying _would be pretty terrible...

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Being helpless (like, when you're being beaten up by a girl...).

Most likely to respond to this? Lee

Most likely not to respond to this? Pompous Percy ;)

Time now? 8:43am

* * *

"Finished!" said George triumphantly, throwing the parchment down. Katie just looked at him reproachfully. "What?" he asked cheekily. Katie growled, and grabbed him in a bear hug, pushing him onto the couch. "Whoa, be careful Katie, thanks to you, I'm a little bit bruised," he laughed. Katie glared at him, and then lent down to kiss him. George's eyes fluttered in surprise as she deepened the kiss. _Even after what I said in the survey? _he thought. _Wow!_

Just then, Katie broke the kiss, and smiled at him. George groaned in frustration. "Katie! What are you trying to do to me?" he moaned. Katie just laughed. "Revenge for all your nasty comments," she laughed. "I'm gonna go and see if Fred wants some breakfast," she said smiling, and then walked off. George flopped back into the couch, closed his eyes, and groaned.

* * *

_Well, hope you liked it! And I really hoped you like me putting Katie into the story too; it was actually really fun making George tease her in the survey. Anyway, please review soon! I'm thinking about putting Lee up next; tell me what you think. Thanks guys!_


	10. Chapter 10: Lee

_Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I'll try to not do it again :P Thanks heaps for all your reviews, too! I'd like to dedicate this chapter (W00T! my first dedication/s! Lol, anyway...) to 3 people; first of all, to hye em yes for her constant reviews (brilliant, thanks), second to Bex Carter, who signed her email from Kidarock but the email address doesn't match up lol. Anyway, her computer wouldn't let her review, so instead she took the time out to email me! Thanks heaps! ...oh, and last, but not least, to, of course, dobbyfan18, for the reviews, and constant emails, giving me the inspiration to keep writing when I get completely stuck and don't know how to get the survey to someone. Oh, and for making me laugh, calling me an 'insensitive prick' (lol, personal joke), and for loving Neville BECAUSE NEVILLE IS COOL! HE JUST DOESN'T FEEL THE NEED TO SHOW OFF, OK?!?! Anyway. Here's Lee!_

* * *

Lee Jordan ran into his room, slammed the door, locked it with his wand, and then threw himself onto his bed. It was his little sisters 8th birthday party, and her and her friends were driving Lee absolutely _insane. _He could hear them running up and down the stairs, screaming for him to come back out and play. "Not on your life, kiddies," he mumbled to himself. He'd rather take on Snape in a bad mood. Trust his mother to make him stay.

Suddenly, he noticed a tapping on his window. It was... Pig? What would _Ron _want with him? He shrugged, and got up to open the window. Pig flew in, and hooted happily before landing on Lee's head. Lee laughed; you had to admit, he _was _a cute little owl. He shuddered as he thought what the girls down stairs would do if they saw him, though. Lee pulled Pig off his head, and untied the letter that was attached to his leg. Unravelling the parchment, Pig's appearance suddenly made a lot more sense. The letter was from the _Twins, _not _Ron._

Actually, it wasn't a letter at all, Lee realised. Some kinda survey? Oh well, it wasn't like he had anything _better _to do, not with all the little terrors running around downstairs. He grabbed a quill, and started writing...

* * *

Starting time? 12:56pm

**Personal**

Full name? Lee Alexander Jordan

Nicknames? ...Lee?

Birthday? 12th May

Age? 19

Sex? Well, that really depends on what type of mood Alicia's in lol :P Male.

Siblings? Yeah, got a couple of brothers and sisters

Star sign? Taurus

Single or taken? Taken ;)

Hair? In dreadlocks (It's black).

Eyes? Brown

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Well, personally I love my hair, and my worst features...dunno. Umm... I have big feet. Although, along with big hands and a rather large nose... I'm not sure if it's a bad thing ;)

Blood? 'Half-blood'

Pets? Yeah, got a giant tarantula, among other things... :D

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Angelina Johnson/Gryffindor common room/1st year. I guess I better add that she'd fallen asleep though ;) I couldn't help it! lol

Ever pashed? Yes

Still a virgin? No

If not, who/where/when? Alicia Spinnet/...ahh, ok, Quidditch change rooms/7th year :P

Current crush? My darling Alicia lol :P

Ever had a crush on a teacher? My god, I never thought I'd agree with _Malfoy..._ but he's right; Hooch really is so...dunno. Commanding? Ahhh...

Who do you hate the most? Umbridge :P

What do you sleep in? Boxers and a tank top

**School**

What house are you in? Used to be in Gryffindor

Who is your favourite teacher? Hmm... McGonagall. After all, she let me commentate the Quidditch matches!

Who is your least favourite teacher? Snape. Or Umbridge... both.

Favourite subject? Dinner ;)

Successes? Got to commentate Quidditch, and I managed to get Alicia to go out with me, didn't I? Heh heh...

Rule breaker? Oh, yeah, maybe... lol :D

**Friends**

Besties? Fred & George

Loudest? Wha? How could you guys put _me _here? Grr...

Shyest? Probably... Katie.

Who do you go to for advice? The Twins. Even though they're complete idiots (lol), they can come up with some good advice most of the time :P

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Nope

Been Cursed? Yeah; psycho Moody :P

Killed Someone? Yep. Ha, just joking, of course I haven't!

Saved Someone? Nah

Been in love? ...yeah, I think so, actually. Wow, that's kinda scary... argh!

Smoked? Yeah. That was... interesting, but something I'm not too keen to try again :P

Gone skinny-dipping? Hell yeah ;)

Broken the law? Nope

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Nah

Made yourself throw up? Once or twice :P

Kissed a toad? It was a dare, ok?! Argh...

Been rejected? Yeah, Angelina always said no :P

Fallen for your best friend? Well, Alicia's a pretty close friend...

Used someone? Nah

Been used? Knowing me, probably :P

Most embarrassing moment? This one time, at band camp... lol, just joking. But there was this one time in 7th year, and we decided to have a party celebrating Umbridge's "tragic" disappearance lol :P Anyway... It seems I drank too much fire whisky, which resulted in me doing a striptease for the entire group of 7th years, heh heh... ahhh... the worst bit? They got photos :

Scariest moment? Getting caught by Snape when me and George snuck into the dungeons one night in 2nd year, when Fred was doing a detention down there... my _god _that was scary!

Dream job? Minister of Magic. Can you imagine what I could do? Mwahahahaha...

Role model? The Marauders, or Fred & George :P

Goal in life? Dunno

Special talents? ...I can do magic! Woo-hoo!

**Favourites**

Animal? Nifflers ;)

Colour? White

Food? Steak – medium rare, if you don't mind. What, you mean you're not getting me any? Damn!

Drink? Redcurrant Rum ;)

Place to shop? Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!

Spell? _Expelliarmus_

Thing you own? Err... dunno :P

Thing to do? Ha, I don't think Alicia'd be too happy if I wrote that lol :P Watch Quidditch, then ;)

Quidditch team/position? Gryffindor, of course. Position? Hmm... I think I'll go with chaser.

Motto/quote? I like hearing myself talk. It is one of my greatest pleasures. I often have long conversations all by myself, and I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying.

Morning or night? Midday (lol, just felt like being different)

Summer or winter? Spring!

Lefty or righty? Lefty

Gold or silver? Gold

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? My little sister threw up on me right before a date with Alicia the other day. Brand new robes 'n everything... :

Person to see you cry? My little sister, Mum, and Alicia (damn :P)

Person you were mean to? Heh heh, I hid my giant tarantula in George and Katie's bed the last time we were all there :D Fred's idea!

Time you fought with your parents? Can't remember

Time you made a wish? The other day; it was something along the lines of _'Oh no, please, don't throw up, _anything_ but that, no, wait, NOOOoo-'_

Time you laughed? I laugh all the time! Ready? Laugh with me people! Hahaha...mmm. _Anyway..._

Time you read a book? I've been avoiding those, actually lol :P

Thing you ate? A whistle, and no, it _wasn't _intentional :P All thanks to my little sister's friends and their evil ways :P

**What**

Are you scared of most? Katie when she's in a bad mood :D

Are you listening to right now? My little sister and her friends going feral :P

Are you wearing right now? Why would I be wearing anything at 1 o'clock in the after noon? Lol, just joking, I'm wearing boxers, socks, pants, and a shirt.

Do you think of these surveys? ...whatever :P (For all the FF8 fans out there ;D)

Is your least favourite thing to do? Cleaning, now that I can't get detentions anymore, heh heh...

Is your biggest hope/dream? I have no bloody idea :P

**What's worse:**

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? How about being barfed on right _before _you go on a date :P

Seeing someone die or you dying? Seeing someone...ahh, 'expire' :P

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Regret sucks!

Most likely to respond to this? Umm... Alicia?

Most likely not to respond to this? Probably Angelina. She always rejects me ;D

Time now? 1:32pm

* * *

Lee sighed. Now, he had no excuse to back to the party. He tied his survey to Pig's leg (Pig had spent the last half hour hopping around, exploring Lee's room and hooting to his giant tarantula), figuring that Ron wouldn't mind if he borrowed Pig for a while. "You know where the girls are, Pig?" he asked hopefully. Pig looked at him curiously. Lee sighed, and tried again. "Alicia, Angelina...Katie?" Pig started jumping on his hand, hooting happily and nodding his head. Lee breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, off you go then!" he said. Pig hooted, and flew off...straight into the closed window. "Whoops," said Lee, wincing. Pig sat up, and looked up at Lee, who picked him up after opening the window. "Sorry 'bout that, mate," said Lee. Pig nipped Lee's finger reproachfully, and flew off out the window. Lee smiled... and then heard a bang at the door. It was his little sister. "LEE!" she screamed throught the door, making him wince. "MUM SAYS YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN AND PLAY WITH US!"

Lee just groaned...

* * *

_Ok, got no idea who to next, so guys, let me know who you really wanna see! Umm, what else... oh, hope you like the quote/mottos I've been using? Well, I'm not just making 'em up, so if you want to know who said what, email me, and I'll let you know. Thanks guys!_


	11. Chapter 11: Percy

_Well, I might as well say it now... I don't hate Percy. I just dislike him immensely :P So I'm gonna write him as the arrogant wanker I believe he is, lol :P Ok, so he seemed alright at school, but in the 4th and 5th books? He's just so... detestable :P _

_Oh yeah, I've also got all the quotes I've used so far, and who said 'em:_

_If you try and don't succeed, cheat. Repeat until caught. Then lie. - Unknown_

_Bloody brilliant! - Ron Weasley (of course :P)_

_He who laughs last thinks slowest. - Unknown_

_In the beginning, there was nothing. And God said, "Let there be Light." And there was still nothing, but you could see it better. - Terry Pratchett_

_When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before. - Mae West (1892 - 1980)_

_FEAR: F... Everything And Run - Unknown_

_The pen is mightier than the sword, and considerably easier to write with. - Marty Feldman_

_Sex is nobodies business except the three people involved. - Unknown_

_You're not drunk if you can lie down on the ground without holding on - Joe E. Lewis_

_I like hearing myself talk. It is one of my greatest pleasures. I often have long conversations all by myself, and I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying. - Oscar Wilde_

_Oh, and guys, now that I've told you who said what (if I could find _out_ who said what :P), please don't ask me who these people are, 'cos the only one I really know anything about is Terry Pratchett! (and Ron Weasley :P)_

_Anyway, here's Percy :P_

* * *

Percy Weasley sat at his desk in the Ministry of Magic, working hard on his report for Cornelius Fudge. He still had another 2 days before it was needed, but Percy always liked to stay on top of his work. Actually, Percy was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice when a tiny owl flew into the room. He _did _notice it, however, when it decided to leave a "present" splattered across the middle of his nearly finished report.

"PIG!" Percy yelled angrily at the owl sitting on his desk, which looked up at him as if to say 'What? What did I do?'. Percy growled, and resisted the temptation to tear his hair out. Pig hooted (A/U: Yeah, I know this little owl does a lot of hooting... but seriously, what else to owls do? Lol :P), and shook his leg at Percy. Percy reached over to the offending leg, and untied the parchment that was irritating Pig. Unravelling it, a note fell out, which Percy picked up and read.

_Hey Percy!_

_Hope you're well, and having a good time at the Ministry!_

Percy looked down at his ruined report, then at Pig, and then went back to the note.

_Anyway, was just wondering if you could do me a favour! We've got this survey going around the school, and we're trying to get as many people to do them as possible, so would you mind filling this one out, and then sending it back with Pig? Thanks!_

_Ron_

Percy looked at the survey... and went back to fixing his report. This, however, was _not _the right thing to do, or at least not in Pig's book. The little owl promptly went ballistic; hooting his tiny lungs out and dive-bombing Percy (A/U: Wouldn't you just love to see that? Lol :P). Percy instantly relented. "Psycho owl," he muttered as he pulled the survey towards himself, and grabbed his quill. Under Pig's watchful eyes, he began writing...

* * *

Starting time? 1:54 pm**Personal**

Full name? Percy Ignatius Weasley

Nicknames? I'm too superior to use nicknames... ok, Perce, and just other stupid names thanks to Fred and George :P

Birthday? 1st of June

Age? 21

Sex? Male

Siblings? Oh, dear God, I'm _not_ going to go there... :P

Star sign? Gemini

Single or taken? Taken

Hair? Red

Eyes? Blue

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Oh, that _is _a tough one. Either my brilliant intelligence, my tolerance of others, or my general casual, easygoing outlook on life for my best... but honestly, I can't pick any _bad _features! Funny that...

Blood? Pure

Pets? My owl, Hermes.

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Penelope/...some random Hogwarts classroom/6th year

Ever pashed? Yes

Still a virgin? Err...yes :

If not, who/where/when? ...

Current crush? Ahh, Penelope...

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Most certainly not... well... there was always Minerva...damn, I mean Professor McGonagall... damn, no, I mean I don't... No! Never! NOOOooo...damn.

Who do you hate the most? I'm above hating people. That is _so _juvenile :P

What do you sleep in? My flannelette pyjamas... why are you laughing? What am I supposed to sleep in, _boxers? _Ahaha, I make _myself_ laugh sometimes ;)

**School**

What house are you in? Before I graduated, I was in Gryffindor.

Who is your favourite teacher? I was on comfortable terms with all of the Hogwarts staff, but even though she never taught me, Professor Umbridge really _was _an excellent lady.

Who is your least favourite teacher? I don't like to discriminate, but I'm afraid Hagrid just really didn't cut it.

Favourite subject? ...oh, no, I'm afraid I just can't pick it!

Successes? Prefect, Head boy ;D

Rule breaker? Me? Never!

**Friends**

Besties? My dearest Penelope.

Loudest? Well... he's not _loud, _but Cornelius is certainly a cheerful fellow!

Shyest? Hmm... I'd have to say Dawlish, one of the Aurors that works closely with the Minister.

Who do you go to for advice? Oh, Cornelius of course.

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Thankfully no.

Been Cursed? No

Killed Someone? No

Saved Someone? No

Been in love? ...yes?

Smoked? No

Gone skinny-dipping? No

Broken the law? NO!

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? No

Made yourself throw up? No

Kissed a toad? No

Been rejected? ...maybe.

Fallen for your best friend? No

Used someone? No

Been used? No

Most embarrassing moment? Either when Ginny caught me and Penelope kissing in 6th year, or when I greeted the Minister at the world cup, and when I bowed, my glasses fell off...argh...

Scariest moment? That time at the Quidditch World Cup when the Death Eaters appeared. That really wasn't a... 'nice' place to be.

Dream job? Minister for Magic! And I _know _I'd just be absolutely _perfect _for the job... don't you agree?

Role model? The Minister.

Goal in life? To become Minister for Magic! It _will _happen! I know I can do it! ONLY ME!!!!!! Ahh... yes, anyway, next question...

Special talents? Oh, I'm afraid I'm really not one to brag ;)

**Favourites**

Animal? Actually, I quite like _goldfish... _they're really very interesting!

Colour? Brown... there's nothing wrong with _that_, is there?

Food? I'm rather partial to toast, now that you mention it...

Drink? Butterbeer

Place to shop? Florish and Blotts.

Spell? _Reparo. _It's really very useful, you know...

Thing you own? Err... probably my apartment in London. Or Hermes. Or my wand... or maybe my glasses; after all, I can't see without them :P

Thing to do? Ministry work. Makes me feel like I'm doing something important. Which I am, of course!

Quidditch team/position? I'm not really a big fan of Quidditch...

Motto/quote? People who think they know everything are very irritating to those of us who do.

Morning or night? Oh, night, all the way. I'm _really _not a morning person :P

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? What do you me-... oh, 'righty', then :P

Gold or silver? Gold

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? ...me. Damn razors; how am I supposed to shave without my glasses on!

Person to see you cry? The mirror. Wouldn't stop laughing, either :

Person you were mean to? I'm above being mean to people... what?

Time you fought with your parents? Oh... couple of years ago now...

Time you made a wish? ??? ... I don't normally make wishes...

Time you laughed? Yesterday?

Time you read a book? Well, actually, I was reading one this morning! It's really rather good, too, it's called... ok, so I guess you're probably not interested in that ;P

Thing you ate? Toasted ham, cheese and tomato sandwich. Ministry canteen isn't bad, you know ;)

**What**

Are you scared of most? ...my mother in a bad mood.

Are you listening to right now? My quill as it scratches along this very piece of parchment... yep, pretty boring :P

Are you wearing right now? My robes. What else would I wear to work?

Do you think of these surveys? Rather childish, actually :P

Is your least favourite thing to do? Be the target of any of the Twins jokes :

Is your biggest hope/dream? That I become Minister for Magic! It's only a matter of time... mwahahahaha...

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Being thrown up on, I think.

Seeing someone die or you dying? Dying

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Doing something you will regret. What's with all the pessimistic hypotheticals?

Most likely to respond to this? I don't know

Most likely not to respond to this? I don't _care _:P Probably won't bother sending it on at all :P Ouch! Pig! I was only joking!

Time now? 2:21pm

* * *

Percy threw his quill down. "My God," he muttered, "I'm never doing one of those _again!" _

He rolled up the parchment, tied it to Pig's leg, and sighed in relief as the minute bird flew out of sight. Now, back to his report...

* * *

_Phew! Sorry if that one wasn't up to scratch, but it's pretty hard to write Percy as being funny (hard for me, anyway :P). Honestly, I just wanted to get him outa the way! Alright, next up... I'm either gonna post Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati all at the same time, Crabbe and Goyle (I'll do those 2 like I did the twins), Pansy or Cho, or I start on the teachers. Let me know guys! Thanks for the reviews!_


	12. Chapter 12: Dean

_Here's Dean, with special guest appearances/writings by Harry and 'Mione! Yay! Oh, and thanks for the reviews guys... please keep it up though!_

* * *

Hagrid happily watched his 7th year Care of Magical Creatures class. Happily, because even though the teachers hadn't found any surveys in a while, Hagrid knew that one such quiz was being filled out at that very moment, by none other than Dean Thomas. 

The Gryffindors had, as usual, formed a small circle, as they always did when taking notes from their books, but Hagrid could tell they weren't doing their work; instead they were laughing at whatever it was that Dean was writing down. Hagrid didn't really mind though; it was a nice warm day, and everyone was relaxing (including Hagrid). Actually, everyone except Malfoy was relaxing; _he_ was complaining rather loudly about his headache.

After a while, Hagrid judged that Dean must have finished the survey, so now he just had to find a way to acquire it. He thought for a minute... "'Righ' you lot, I want you 'ta head ova' 'ta the lake for a while. We're gonna see if we can spot any Hippocampuses; they usually don' mind comin' up in this sorta weather."

The students started getting up, picking up their books. "Ah, 's ok, yeh can leave yer stuff 'ere, we're comin' back before the end of the lesson." Hagrid said. The Gryffindors and Slytherins shrugged, dropped their bags, and started walking over to the lake. Hagrid walked behind the group, and as he walked past the Gryffindors circle, he stooped down and picked up Dean's survey.

* * *

_Later..._

Hagrid bounded happily into the staffroom. "Guess wha'?" he cried. Snape looked at him. "I don't know... you found a survey?" he asked. Hagrid grinned. "Nah, I... wait, hang on, yeah, I did! How did you know?" he asked in surprise. Snape shrugged. "Lucky guess. Can we read it, then?"

Hagrid pulled out the survey, and they started reading...

* * *

Starting time? 11:00am **Personal**

Full name? Dean Edward Thomas

Nicknames? Nah, don't have any

Birthday? 17th February

Age? 17

Sex? Sorry, not really in the mood... lol, I'm male ;)

Siblings? Nope

Star sign? Aquarius

Single or taken? Taken! Hell yeah! I'm going out with Lavender.

Hair? Black

Eyes? Brown

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Well, I can draw really well! ...worst... hmm... can I get back to you on that one? Heh heh... ;)

Blood? Err... well, you see, I don't really know who my Dad was, so I'm either a muggle-born or a half blood :P

Pets? Who needs pets when you've got West Ham United?!

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Ginny Weasley/Corridor outside the common room/5th year

Ever pashed? 'Course!

Still a virgin? No ;)

If not, who/where/when? Lavender/...ahh, Gryffindor common room/6th year :P

Current crush? Lavender

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Nah, but I know _Seamus _has ;) Anyway, enough of all the personal questions! God, aren't we allowed to have _secrets? _Lol :P

Who do you hate the most? Malfoy. Stupid git :P

What do you sleep in? Socks ;D

**School**

What house are you in? The mighty Gryffindor! ROAAARRRR!!! ...sorry :P

Who is your favourite teacher? Snape... lol, just joking! Hagrid is.

Who is your least favourite teacher? Snape... lol, not joking though ;D

Favourite subject? Charms or Care of Magical Creatures

Successes? I'd say just getting accepted to Hogwarts is a success! Lol :)

Rule breaker? Not really...

**Friends**

Besties? Seamus, and then Neville, Ron, and Harry. Oh, and the girls, of course :P

Loudest? And the Loudest-person-I-know award goes to... Neville! Ha, just joking, it's probably Hermione or Ron. Those two are always fighting lol :P

Shyest? Neville

Who do you go to for advice? My old mate Seamus, when he's not being a complete git :D

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Nope

Been Cursed? Yeah, by Moody, who turned out _not _to be Moody and instead some psycho who was after Harry. Comforting thought, isn't it?

Killed Someone? Nah... hang on... Seamus! Come here for a minute! Lol, just joking...

Saved Someone? Nope

Been in love? Umm... bloody hell, you like asking awkward questions, don't you? I think... yes...

Smoked? Nah

Gone skinny-dipping? Yeah, I'm actually part of a club that goes regularly... lol, just joking, but yeah, I have.

Broken the law? Nope

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Yep; I swear, turn on the tears, and you can get away with _anything _with McGonagall ;)

Made yourself throw up? Only when I'm sick and I reckon like it'll make me feel better. Never works though :P

Kissed a toad? You mean Trevor? Nah, but I know a couple of people who have :P

Been rejected? Nope

Fallen for your best friend? Not my _best _friend... 'cos I mean, that'd be _Seamus, _and that'd mean I... ARGH! NO! THE ANSWER IS _NO, _OK?!

Used someone?

Been used? Maybe. Dunno :P

Most embarrassing moment? Oh. My. God. One time me and Lavender were...well, _you know... _and bloody McGonagall walked in. I swear, I just wanted to curl up and die... ha, but you should have seen McGonagall's reaction. Priceless – she raised one eyebrow, mouth opened a _fraction,_ and then she just turned around and walked out. Didn't make a sound :P

Scariest moment? Either that time when Sirius Black broke into the castle, or when we found out You-Know-Who was back.

Dream job? Being a magical graphic designer!

Role model? Dumbeldore. He's a bit crazy, but he's still one damn cool old man!

Goal in life? Well, to find out who my Dad is/was would be nice :P

Special talents? Drawing! Everyone says I'm hell good at it... and why would I want to disagree? Lol ;)

**Favourites**

Animal? Dogs, 'specially Labradors.

Colour? The West Ham colours, of course! (A/U: Unfortunately, I don't actually know what these colours _are, _but if anyone wants to tell me...? I'll change it)

Food? Rainbow Ice-cream, dipped in sherbet...mmm...

Drink? Schweppes ® Orange and Mango Mineral Water... what, just because everyone _else _went for Butterbeer :P

Place to shop? The Twins joke shop...ok, fine... The wonderfully... well, _wonderful, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!

Spell? _Expecto Patronum – _Harry's stag is _wicked!_

Thing you own? My football, signed by the entire West Ham team!

Thing to do? Draw, or watch West Ham WIN! Watching Quidditch is ok, too :P

Quidditch team/position? Ravenclaw...ha, no, I go for Gryffindor, and if I played, I think I'd want to be a seeker.

Motto/quote? Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines.

Morning or night? Night

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? Actually... ah, who cares, everyone else can be bloody patriotic Gryffindors, but I prefer silver. Heh, least I'm being honest with this question, _Hermione _:P

...**shut up, Dean, or I will hex you into oblivion. And you _know _I'm being honest when I say _that _:P**

Ha, yeah, whatever you reckon 'Mione...argh! Nooooo...bloody hell, now I'm bleeding!

...'_**Mione?**_

**What Harry?**

..._**do you really like silver more than gold?**_

...**maybe...**

_**:O How could you betray Gryffindor like that?**_

**Oh, get over it! Besides, Dean prefers it too!**

_**Yeah, but Dean didn't lie about it!**_

...**shut up Harry. Or no sex for a month :P**

_**Ah! No! Fine, I'll say no more.**_

**Good! It's not like there's anything _wrong _with liking silver, anyway!**

Yeah, 'cept for the fact that _Malfoy _likes it.

**But so do you!**

...can I have my survey back now?

**Heh, I win :D**

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Bloody Hermione with that hex of hers. Hmm... PMS? Lol :P

Person to see you cry? No one. If 'Mione had of seen, she would have apologised... actually, she probably wouldn't have, now that I think about it... damn.

Person you were mean to? Hermione, I guess. Although I wasn't being really _nasty _or anything, just stating a fact (the one that says HERMIONES A LIAR AND SHE LOVES SILVER! Haha... sorry, I just love tormenting that girl ;D)

Time you fought with your parents? Back in the holidays, when Mum wasn't gonna let me go to a West Ham training match (I ended up going, though).

Time you made a wish? My birthday; _I wish that I get an invitation to play for West Ham! _...hasn't worked so far though :P

Time you laughed? When I saw the look on Harry's face when Hermione wrote down that '...maybe...' :D Trust me, you guys woulda laughed too!

Time you read a book? You mean one that _wasn't _a schoolbook? Oh, well, that'd be... never then ;) Heh, just joking, maybe two weeks ago?

Thing you ate? Part of an orange that Harry brought down to class.

**What**

Are you scared of most? ...well, you know the Hand on the Adams Family? Either that, or getting my own hand cut off :

Are you listening to right now? Malfoy bitching, as usual :P

Are you wearing right now? School stuff

Do you think of these surveys? Yeah, they're pretty good; I'd love to see what the teachers'd write!

Is your least favourite thing to do? Ha, Potions. You gotta admit, it really sucks :P

Is your biggest hope/dream? That the house elves serve up pizza for lunch. Ha, you thought I was going to say 'that I get to play for West Ham', didn't you? ...well, that too :P

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Chucking up on your date :P

Seeing someone die or you dying? Watching someone die.

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Doing something you'll regret... especially if you _know _that you're gonna regret it before you do it, if that makes sense.

Most likely to respond to this? Seamus

Most likely not to respond to this? Oh, I don't know... Cho Chang :P Wait, does that mean I have to send it to her now?

**Yep!**

**_No!_**

**Shut up Harry! Yeah, Dean, you have to now ;D**

Argh...damn...

Time now? 11:28

* * *

"My god Minerva, did you _really _walk in on them?" asked Sprout. Minerva winced, and then started blushing. "Well...unfortunately," she said awkwardly. The entire staff room, except for Snape and McGonagall burst out laughing. McGonagall then scowled. "I can't wait until Thomas doesn't do his homework again, and tries the tears. He'll get detention for a month," she said evilly. The staff nodded in agreement. Hagrid looked over to Snape, who seemed rather upset. "Oi Snape, what's up with you, then?" he asked. Snape just dropped his head into his hands. "Why do all the students hate me?" he asked sorrowfully. Spout raised an eyebrow. "Well, probably because you act like an evil old bastard in all of your classes," she said. Snape looked up... and grinned sheepishly. "...Forgot about that," he said. "It's so much fun though!" 

The rest of the staff just started laughing again...

* * *

_Alright, next up...everyone! I'm gonna do a mass posting, so it might take me a couple of days to write everyone. I'll have (from Slytherin) Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati (from the Gryffindors), and then our first teacher...SNAPE! And maybe McGonagall, we'll see :P So just give me a couple/few of days... and a lot of reviews, cos I wanna know even the _tiniest _things you guys wanna see (like, that Draco wasn't Pansy's first or something like that...hmm... actually...lol :P) k? Thanks for the reviews!_

_Oh, and trust me, Dean's favourite food really is good, so if you ever get then chance, take it! And if you don't like rainbow Ice-cream, vanilla works just as well!_


	13. Chapter 13: Pansy

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update!_

_Well... Pansy hates Hermione. Therefore, I hate Pansy. Savvy? (lol, just been watching Pirates of the Caribbean :D) Anyway... even if Pansy _didn't _hate Hermione, I'd still hate her. But she does, so I hate her even more, and have written her as being a bit of a bitchy slut :P Lol... hope all you fellow Pansy-haters enjoy!_

* * *

Snape looked on interestedly, as did the rest of his Gryffindor-Slytherin 7th year Potions class. Pansy Parkinson was currently going off her nut at her obviously not-so dearly beloved Draco Malfoy. "WHAT?!" she shrieked at Draco, making the class cringe. "WHAT DO YOU _MEAN _YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?!" she screamed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, I don't love you anymore. Pretty simple. Don't tell me you're as stupid as you are slutty?" he asked, smirking. Pansy's jaw dropped as Draco's words hit home, and the entire group of Gryffindors burst out in applause. Snape grinned. Pansy stood there, still speechless, and on the other side of the classroom, Hermione Granger grinned evilly. "My God, Malfoy, I think you might be right there," she said. "Scary, isn't it?" Malfoy replied, turning to Hermione.

Pansy blinked back to reality. "Fine!" she yelled furiously. "Seeing as your obviously getting on so well with your new chum over there," she glared at Hermione, "I'm sure you won't mind if I leave!"

Hermione laughed. "I don't think _any _of us will mind, actually Pansy, now that you mention it," she said, receiving another round of applause, this time from both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. Pansy's eyes narrowed as she rounded on Hermione. "And as for _you, _Mudblood," she growled. Hermione raised an eyebrow coolly. "Be careful what you say, Pansy," she said quietly. Pansy opened her mouth, and then closed it again, deciding not to take the risk. She turned back to Draco. "Well, fine. It's not like I ever loved you anyway, you bastard," she sneered. Draco just yawned. "Go to hell, Pansy."

Pansy's eyes widened in shock and anger "And you can shove your bloody survey up your arse, too, you prick!" she screamed, pulling out a ball of parchment from her robes, and throwing it as hard as she could at Draco, who simply knocked it out of the air with his hand, right into Snape's waiting hands. The class applauded once more as Pansy stormed out of the room...

* * *

"Interesting tale, Severus," said Sprout. They were, once more, sitting in the staffroom. It had taken a while for them to find any more surveys, but Sprout had a feeling that they might have a lucky streak soon. "So... can we have a look at the survey then?" asked Hagrid. Snape pulled out a scrunched up ball of parchment, smoothed it out, and placed it on the table...

* * *

Starting time? 10:45pm

**Personal**

Full name? Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson

Nicknames? None

Birthday? 28th September

Age? 17

Sex? _Well, _if you're offering... aha, no, I'm female. _Obviously._

Siblings? Ah, none.

Star sign? Libra

Single or taken? Taken

Hair? Blonde

Eyes? Pale blue

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Hmm, I can't pick a best... maybe my striking good looks? And... I don't have _any _bad features! Just ask Draco!

Blood? _Pure_, of course.

Pets? No, I'm not really... _'fond' _of animals :P

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Draco/Slytherin Common Room/2nd year

Ever pashed? Of course :P

Still a virgin? Of course _not _:P But I bet that prude _Granger _is...

If not, who/where/when? Oh dear... Draco's not going to read this, is he? ...well... Marcus Flint/Quidditch change rooms/3rd year

Current crush? Draco, of course. I love him, and he loves me!

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Well... yes. Professor Snape is just so... well, _sexy!_

Who do you hate the most? That mudblood Gryffin-whore Granger :P

What do you sleep in? My pink silk nightie. It's so cute; it's covered in lace. Doesn't it just sound _gorgeous?_

**School**

What house are you in? The best one; Slytherin

Who is your favourite teacher? Professor Snape

Who is your least favourite teacher? McGonagall. I mean, come on... tartan?

Favourite subject? Sex-ed, if you know what I mean ;)

Successes? I'm going out with Draco Malfoy ;)

Rule breaker? Only if the rules need to be broken, haha...

**Friends**

Besties? Draco, Millicent, Blaise... really, all the Slytherins love me! Just ask them!

Loudest? Hmm... Draco, but it's only because he has so many great things to say.

Shyest? If I could put _me _here, I would (the others would agree), but seeing as I can't... Blaise.

Who do you go to for advice? I don't _need _advice from _anyone_, thankyou very much!

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? No

Been Cursed? Only for school. Otherwise, no; no-ones fool enough to try, and face the wrath of my darling Draco ;)

Killed Someone? No. But I wouldn't mind taking out that Granger bitch...

Saved Someone? Why waste my time doing that?

Been in love? Of course! Draco and I are so deeply in love; we're just meant for each other!

Smoked? Well, _yeah, _who hasn't?

Gone skinny-dipping? Of course

Broken the law? Ha, no.

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Oh, maybe once or twice. Usually I just turn on the charm a bit though, and I end up with some poor sop eating out of my hand, haha ;D

Made yourself throw up? No!

Kissed a toad? !!! ME?! PANSY PARKINSON?! DEGRADE MYSELF BY KISSING A _TOAD?! _NEVER!!!

Been rejected? **OH MY GOD!!! HOW DARE YOU EVEN _ASK _ME SUCH A QUESTION!!! OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!!!**

Fallen for your best friend? No... wouldn't that make me a lesbian or something? Hmm...

Used someone? Of course

Been used? Of course _not. _I'm way too intelligent for that. Really, if I put my made to it, I could kick Granger's arse... I just don't feel like showing off, that's all.

Most embarrassing moment? That time at the Yule Ball in 4th year, when that bloody Mudblood showed me up. Bitch. _I _was supposed to be the best looking 4th year!

Scariest moment? When that horrible Hippogriff attacked poor Draco. For a minute there I thought he wouldn't make it! But of course, my darling Drakie-poo pulled through ;)

Dream job? A model

Role model? Don't need one.

Goal in life? To become Mrs Pansy _Malfoy_. But that's going to happen anyway! ;)

Special talents? Wouldn't _you _like to know... ;D

**Favourites**

Animal? I love Chihuahuas (A/U: Can't stand 'em :P)

Colour? Pink. Der! :P

Food? Pepper steak pie. So good...

Drink? Anything with alcohol in it!

Place to shop? Jewellery shops!

Spell? That one Draco used to make Granger's teeth grow past her chin, in 4th year. Bitch...

Thing you own? Oooh, that's hard! Either all my clothes, jewellery... or Draco's heart ;)

Thing to do? Be with Draco

Quidditch team/position? What a stupid question. Slytherin, and of course, seeker (Draco's so gorgeous!)

Motto/quote? No sense in being pessimistic. It probably wouldn't work anyway.

Morning or night? Night. More appropriate for "extra-curricular" activities, if you get my drift... heh heh...

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? Silver. Not that disgusting _Gryffindor _colour :P

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? I don't cry.

Person to see you cry? Didn't you read my last answer?

Person you were mean to? That Mudblood Granger...

Time you fought with your parents? I don't feel the need to fight with my parents. They do what I want ;)

Time you made a wish? Oh... my birthday?

Time you laughed? When I made fun of Granger, so about... an hour, hour and a half ago?

Time you read a book? Last night

Thing you ate? Piece of chocolate cake

**What**

Are you scared of most? Losing my beloved Draco

Are you listening to right now? Millicent snoring :P

Are you wearing right now? My pink silk nightie!

Do you think of these surveys? They're ok. Bit boring...

Is your least favourite thing to do? Be around Granger

Is your biggest hope/dream? That Draco proposes to me on our graduation day, in front of everyone, right before sweeping me off my feet and away from Hogwarts forever! Ahh... I can't wait.

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Eww! Being barfed on, most definitely!

Seeing someone die or you dying? Dying. Who cares about anyone else; aren't _you _the most important thing in life?

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Doing something you'll regret!

Most likely to respond to this? Anyone I send it to!

Most likely not to respond to this? Crabbe or Goyle, the silly gits :P

Time now? 11:07pm

* * *

Dumbeldore chuckled. "Excellent Severus... keep a look out for any more Slytherin surveys, won't you? After all, this is only our second..." he said. Severus nodded. "Of course. Actually," he said, "I was thinking about Minerva's little adventure into the Gryffindor chambers... might try something like that myself."

Minerva smiled. "Copycat."

* * *

_Geez, I'm so sorry for the time it's taken me to update! Hope you enjoyed my little intro before the survey... _God _I hate Pansy :P Umm, Crabbe and Goyle up next, then Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and then Snape. I've actually finished all the surveys; it's just trying to write the intro bits that's hard! Anyway, please review!_


	14. Chapter 14: Crabbe

_Never thought as Crabbe or Goyle being the least bit intelligent.... but I tried to give them a couple of surprsingly smart-ish answers. Oh yeah, I hate Pansy, and will write anything to make her look stupid :D Enjoy!_

* * *

Snape snuck through the Slytherin common room. Snuck, because it was 3 o'clock in the morning, and through the Slytherin common room, because he was after surveys.

He walked over to the couch near the fire. Nothing on the couch, nothing near the couch, nothing under - no, something _was _underneath the couch. What was this? _PlayWizard? _

He had a quick flick through; scantily clad women waved up at him cheekily. He was about to put it back when a note fell out. _Hmm... _he thought as he picked it up. Reading it, his eyes widened:

_Dear Pansy_

_Know you love these magazines, and you're right; this is so much better than looking at guys! Anyway, I know you haven't got this issue yet, so enjoy._

_X_

Snape dropped the letter in horror. _Pansy?! _He backed away from the couch and looked at the entrances to the dormitories. With a deep sigh, he crept through a door.

_Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle_, he thought to himself. Who to start with first? Snape didn't bother checking out Draco; they already had his survey. So... who then?  
Suddenly, Blaise sat up in bed, wide-eyed... and staring straight at Snape. "Professor?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
Snape stared at him in horror. "Umm..." he said, as he desperately tried to think of an excuse. _This didn't happen to Minerva!_ he thought, alarmed. A sudden idea hit him, and he looked at Blaise. "You're dreaming, Blaise," he said calmly. Blaise looked confused. "Huh?" he mumbled. Snape raised an eyebrow. "I said you're dreaming. Why else would I be in your dormitory, and why else would I be calling you Blaise?" said Snape in an almost-bored voice. Inside he was screaming in panic. Blaise narrowed his eyes. _Oh shit_, thought Snape. _He doesn't believe me!_  
In a spur of desperation, Snape threw his hands up in the air. "Well... It'd have to be a dream if I started dancing, wouldn't it?" he said in a kind of whispered yell. Blaise's face clouded in thought, and then changed to a look of acceptance. "I guess," said Blaise. Snape stared at him in look of both horror and relief. "Damn," he muttered under his breath, before reluctantly starting an extremely slow, quiet, tap dance-hop, while waving his arms around like a madman, and softly singing "You're dreaming Blaise, you're dreaming!" over and over again.

Gradually, Blaise dropped back off to sleep, and Snape almost sprinted out of the room, with his fist in his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He strode through the common room, shaking with a mix of fear, relief, and disgust. "Stuff it," Snape said to himself, and then a bit louder. "Stuff it! If Minerva and Albus want surveys, they can bloody get them themselves!" he said as he walked out the entrance to the common room. He was just about to head off to his office for a quick nightcap before bed (It was after all, now 3:30am), when he noticed something lying on the ground... _couple of pieces of parchment, nothing to worry about_... but Snape's stomach dropped when he recognized the format. Two surveys, sitting out here the whole time, while he searched inside, and almost blew the teachers cover. He stared at them... then stooped over, picked them up, and strode away.

* * *

When the rest of the teachers finally stopped laughing at him, Snape glared around the table, before pulling out a survey and placing it in front of him. "Here, read that. I don't know how interesting it'll be though... it's Crabbes."  
The staff suppressed groans, and started reading anyway...

* * *

Starting time? 4:56pm

**Personal**

Full name? Vincent Horatio Crabbe

Nicknames? Mummy calls me Vincey!

Birthday? 21st of October

Age? Hang on... wait, don't have enough fingers, I'll just get my shoes off...lets see...that's...5......another 5, ... _another _5... 2, so that's...16?

**17 you stupid git :P**

Thanks Draco! So I'm 17. Wow!

Sex? Male

Siblings? Draco! What does 'siblings' mean?

**Brothers and/or sisters**

Thanks! Nah, don't have any brothers and/or sisters.

**Yeah, I wonder _why :P_**

What do you mean?

**Don't worry Crabbe. Just finish your survey, there's a good boy ... (omg).**

Star sign? Libra

Single or taken? Single

Hair? Dark brown

Eyes? Brown

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Dunno, really...

Blood? Pure

Pets? Well, we used to have a rabbit, but Mummy said that it had to go to some "farm in the sky" or something :P

**In other words, it died.**

Of course Draco. What else?

...**you mean you understood?**

Der :P You think I'm stupid or something? Hahaha...

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Millicent Bullstrode/Slytherin common room/This year. She was a bit drunk, but.

Ever pashed? No

Still a virgin? N...oh, I mean yes.

If not, who/where/when?

Current crush? Erm... argh, fine. Pansy. Sorry Draco.

**Ha, no, that's fine. Really, she's all yours!**

Really?

**Absolutely!**

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Nope

Who do you hate the most? Harry Potter. But only 'cos Draco tells me to :P

What do you sleep in? ...my bed?

**School**

What house are you in? Well, I'm not in a house at the moment; I'm at school.

**Bloody hell, you're in Slytherin, Crabbe.**

I know I am. So are you Draco!

...**? Never mind...**

Who is your favourite teacher? Professor Snape

Who is your least favourite teacher? Erm... dunno. Draco?

**Just say Hagrid, ok?**

Thanks! It's Hagrid, ok?

Favourite subject? Anything that's got food in it...

Successes? I got on the Slytherin Quidditch team!

Rule breaker? Dunno. I just do what Draco tells me to.

**Friends**

Besties? Goyle, Draco.

Loudest? Hmmm...

**Wouldn't you say Pansy?**

...Well, yeah, I would, but I thought you might get angry!

**Ha, no way!**

Really? Cool! Ok, so the loudest is Pansy (even if I'm not real good friends with her :P). I mean, all she ever does is _whine whine whine. _I swear, one day I'm just going to shove a chair down her throat or something to shut her up!

**I can't wait :D**

Shyest? Goyle

Who do you go to for advice? Draco

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Nope

Been Cursed? ..._probably. _Don't really know :P

Killed Someone? Nah, but me and Goyle have _threatened _to kill people. The reaction you get is usually quite funny, too...

Saved Someone? No

Been in love? Ahh... umm... well...

**No?**

Yeah! That's it! Thanks Draco!

Smoked? Yep

Gone skinny-dipping? No

**Ugh, thank Christ for _that. _That's one sight I _never _want to see :P**

Broken the law? Nah

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Yep :D

**What?! When?!**

That time in Transfiguration when McGonagall was gonna go off at me for blowing up her desk. I don't think you were there, but I started crying about how I couldn't do magic properly... and she felt sorry for me! Haha... and then when we had Charms, I blew up Flitwicks cupboard. So much fun... :D

Made yourself throw up? Nah

Kissed a toad? Are _you_ tryingto make me throw up?

Been rejected? Yeah; I asked Pansy out in 5th year. Still remember the slap she gave me :P Oh well...

Fallen for your best friend? Well, _actually..._

Ha, just joking Draco :P

Used someone? Nope

Been used? Yeah...

Most embarrassing moment? Ahh... well, I'd just watched The Full Monty, and... argh, I was inspired, and, well... Snape caught me practicing. Shut up!

Scariest moment? Waking up in a cupboard in 2nd year. I was scared to go anywhere _near _muffins for a month...

Dream job? Underwear model :D

**!!! I'm going to have nightmares for a month now. Thanks Crabbe :**

Hahaha...

Role model? Draco

**Really?**

No. Come on, I'm not _that _stupid...

**:P**

Goal in life? To graduate from Hogwarts

Special talents? Erm...don't think I really have any. I'm pretty strong, though!

**Favourites**

Animal? Bear. Pandas are pretty cool, too. Rather cuddly.

Colour? Yellow

Food? Shepherds Pie... mmm...

Drink? Pumpkin juice!

Place to shop? Honeydukes :D

Spell? Any spell that I can actually _do _is a favourite :P

Thing you own? Broomstick

Thing to do? Ooooh, that's a toughy! Either play Quidditch, eat, or look for trouble...

Quidditch team/position? Actually, I quite like Gryffindor, I mean, they always win and everyth-OW! Draco! Fine, Slytherin. And position? Umm... oh, I know, beater! That's what I play! Har har...

Motto/quote? Ahh...what did Goyle write... food hey? Umm... food is good? Damn...

Morning or night? Morning

Summer or winter? Winter

Lefty or righty? Lefty

Gold or silver? Silver

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Dad. He dropped a table on my foot :(

Person to see you cry? Mum and dad

Person you were mean to? Some Hufflepuff 2nd year. Threatened to drop him in the Lake if he didn't give me a chocolate frog...

**But Crabbe, you know we've got a whole _box _full of chocolate up in the dorm!**

...I had cravings. Oh well...

Time you fought with your parents? ???

Time you made a wish? ???

Time you laughed? Ahh... half an hour ago? When Draco made fun of Harry Potter, anyway.

**Hell yeah!**

Time you read a book? ???

**Hahaha...**

Thing you ate? Food

**What**

Are you scared of most? Professor Snape when he's in a bad mood

Are you listening to right now? Slytherins talking, the fire...not much else.

Are you wearing right now? Clothes?

Do you think of these surveys? Erm...yeah. They're ok I guess. Not really used to them though...

Is your least favourite thing to do? Schoolwork :P

Is your biggest hope/dream? I become King of England. That, or it starts raining pie :D

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Being thrown up on!

Seeing someone die or you dying? Seeing someone die

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Being helpless. That would _suck._

Most likely to respond to this? Goyle

Most likely not to respond to this? Pansy

Time now? 5:34pm

* * *

McGonagall looked up. "Well, he's not _that _stupid..." she said... before bursting out in giggles. Flitwick joined in. "No wonder he's in Slytherin," he chuckled. Snape just glared.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_


	15. Chapter 15: Goyle

The teachers of Hogwarts sat in their staffroom. It was, once again, the end of a long day... but they weren't really thinking about that. Once again, they had found a survey... or in this case, two.

"So Severus," said Minerva McGonagall. "You said you found _two _surveys last night?" she asked hopefully. Sprout laughed, "Ha, let me guess, Goyle?" she joked. Snape just stared at her. Sprout stopped laughing, and groaned.

Snape pulled out Goyle's survey, and the teachers (a few of them somewhat reluctantly) started reading....

* * *

Starting time? 8:38pm**Personal**

Full name? Gregory Isaac Goyle.

Nicknames? Nope, don't have any.

Birthday? 7th of August

Age? 17

Sex? Aha! You said sex! Ahaha... wait, I said sex! And again! Ahahaha!!!

Siblings? Nope

Star sign? Leo

Single or taken? Single

Hair? Yes

Eyes? Yes

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? ...I don't get it.

Blood? I'm pretty sure it's red.

Pets? Nope

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Millicent Bullstrode/Slytherin common room/7th year. This year, actually. I think she was drunk, though :P

Ever pashed? No

Still a virgin? Yes

If not, who/where/when? But I just said..._oh. _If _not... _I get ya now!

Current crush? ??? Umm... well, I _nearly _crushed Draco when I sat on him yesterday. Is that what you mean?

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Nah, never sat on any teachers.

Who do you hate the most? That Midget for Magic... oh, I mean _Minister. _Fudge. He's an annoying little bloke who never stops whining.

What do you sleep in? My pyjamas :P

**School**

What house are you in? Slytherin

Who is your favourite teacher? Professor Snape

Who is your least favourite teacher? That scary McGonagall lady!

Favourite subject? Ahh... hmm... Quidditch?

Successes? I get to fly around and smack bludgers for Slytherin!

Rule breaker? Eh. Does it really matter?

**Friends**

Besties? Crabbe, Draco

Loudest? Bloody Pansy. Seriously, I know where the Gryffindor girls are coming from when they say they hate her. She never bloody shuts her trap!

Shyest? I'd have to say... either Crabbe or Blaise.

Who do you go to for advice? Draco

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? No

Been Cursed? Umm... dunno. What's a curse again?

Killed Someone? Nope.

Saved Someone? Ha, no.

Been in love? !!! ARGH!!! ...nope :P

Smoked? Yeah, Dad says it's "expected of me" or something like that. Damn, hey?

Gone skinny-dipping? What's that?

Broken the law? No

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? No

Made yourself throw up? Heh, yeah, there was that _one _time... ok, well, you know how Pansy's _never_ quiet? Well, we've learnt how to handle that. But this one time at dinner, her mistake was to have a go at me and Crabbe. _I _wasn't gonna take that, so I decided to chuck up on her. And the best bit? She's never tried to tease me or Crabbe again ;)

Kissed a toad? Nope

Been rejected? No; never bothered asked anyone out!

Fallen for your best friend? Yuck, _no._

Used someone? Nah

Been used? Of course; I'm an evil henchman, we get used all the time!

Most embarrassing moment? Getting dacked (A/U: might be Aussie slang; if you dack someone, it's where you pull down their shorts/pants/whatever. Just not underwear though, because that's _really _cruel... and no one wants to see it :P) by Crabbe in the Slytherin common room, in 6th year. Never blushed so much in my life :P

Scariest moment? I was using the toilet one night, and it was one of those really dark, stormy nights, and you could hear the wind and rain and everything? So it was pretty creepy, and everyone was asleep, and I was kinda freaking out a bit. Anyway, I'm sitting there, wishing I was all snuggled up in bed and not freaking out on the toilet... when the bloody Bloody Baron floated through the roof! I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my entire _life! _Luckily for me, though, he was just sleep-floating.

Dream job? Food taster :D

Role model? Ahh...what's a role model?

Goal in life? To eat food! YAY!

Special talents? I can eat a quarter of my own body weight in ice-cream. In one sitting :)

**Favourites**

Animal? The edible ones :D

Colour? Umm... hmm... 5?

Food? Ahh..._food..._ all food's good! Unless it's asparagus or mushrooms :P

Drink? Anything that tastes good!

Place to shop? Florean Fortescues Ice-cream Parlour

Spell? Whatever it is that the house elves use to make the food for Hogwarts!

Thing you own? My stomach

Thing to do? Eat

Quidditch team/position? Slytherin, seeing as I play for them, and...Eater. I mean Beater. Wait, wouldn't it be cool if there was a position that juts got to eat food?! Wow...

Motto/quote? Heh heh, "Food is an important part of a balanced diet" :D

Morning or night? Hmm... I'm going with... morning! 'Cos breakfast is the most important meal of the day ;)

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? Which one tastes better?

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Eh? I don't cry.

Person to see you cry? ...

Person you were mean to? Dunno who it was; just some kid Draco told me to have a go at :P

Time you fought with your parents? I don't fight with my parents!

Time you made a wish? Huh?

Time you laughed? Oh, I dunno. Ask Crabbe :P

Time you read a book? Ahahaha...

Thing you ate? Ahh. Food... I think it was mulberry pie, with ice-cream on the side (A/U: my mouth is watering just _writing_ that :D)

**What**

Are you scared of most? Crabbe when he's talking about his 'dream job'...

Are you listening to right now? What do you mean? I'm not listening to _anything _'cos I'm doing this survey!

Are you wearing right now? Boxers, shirt, socks, bathrobe...

Do you think of these surveys? Good.

Is your least favourite thing to do? _Not _eat.

Is your biggest hope/dream? That Crabbe never gets his dream job.

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Barfing on your date

Seeing someone die or you dying? Dying

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Doing something you'll regret!

Most likely to respond to this? Erm... Pansy?

Most likely not to respond to this? Draco, 'cos he's already done it!

Time now? 9:05pm

* * *

The teachers looked up. Silence... and then: "Well, at least we've got the two biggest idiots in the school out of the way."

Snape turned and stared at Flitwick. Flitwick's face brightened in cheeky surprise.

"What?"

* * *

_Hope you liked it, Seamus up next. Sorry about the delay, I've been _really _busy lately, and trying to write these intros is pretty annoying :P Thanks for the reviews; they're what keep me going! Arx512_


	16. Chapter 16: Seamus

_Hey guys! I know I had a request for Lavender to be Seamus's first and vice versa... but I figured they don't _all _have to be sex-crazed teens lol :P Ummm... thanks heaps for all the reviews you guys have written; even the ones that just say "great" make a difference! What else... oh yeah, hope you liked Crabbe and Goyle. I had a _lot _of fun writing them; trying to come up with really stupid answers n stuff :D Anyway, here's Seamus!_

* * *

Sprout was... well, lets just say 'annoyed' would be an understatement. After Snape's double-whammy survey find a week ago, there hadn't been even the _tiniest _sign that any surveys were still circulating around Hogwarts. And because of this, Snape was continually going on about the rest of the Hogwarts staff's "severe incompetence", all the while walking around with a superior looking grin on his face.

Sitting there at the staff table, Sprout was trying to eat her dinner (rather unsuccessfully as she was still fuming about Snape's antics) when who should come over and sit next to her? None other than Severus Snape, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "So my darling Professor, how are we this fine evening," he asked smugly. "Fine," mumbled Sprout. Snape's grin widened as he moved in for the kill. "So... found anymore surveys yet? Or has no one managed to live up to my standard yet?" he asked, rather cheekily. He knew he'd hit a nerve when Sprout jumped out of her seat, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Luckily, it wasn't widely noticed as most of the students were leaving too.

Sprout was livid. _Bloody Snape, _she thought. _Bloody surveys. Bloody students with their bloody surveys. Bloody... Seamus Finnigan? _Sprout thought in mild surprise. Seamus was strolling along in front of her, whistling softly. He didn't see Sprout walk closer to him; he wasn't facing her, and he was engrossed in the piece of parchment he was holding in his hand. Sprout's heart felt like it had stopped as she recognised the parchment. _It was a survey! _she thought excitedly, while another part of her thought something else. _Take _that, _Snape..._

Sprout had to get the survey off Seamus. She just _had _to! But how; she couldn't exactly _ask _him for it, and he definitely wasn't just going to leave it lying around for her to pick up! Waving her hands in frustration, she decided there was only one option. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at Seamus back, and rather apologetically, whispered "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Seamus's arms snapped to his sides as he stopped dead, and started to fall. Sprout winced as he landed flat on his face, but it was too late now. Hopefully he'd just think he'd had a trick played on him by a Slytherin or something. She walked up to him (he couldn't see her as he was flat on her face), picked up the survey, and quickly walked off. Just before turning the corner, she turned, pointed her wand, and whispered the counter spell. By the time Seamus had, rather groggily, got up and had a look around, Professor Sprout was long gone.

The next morning, in the staff room, Sprout was overjoyed when she was able to wipe the smug grin off Snape's face when she casually dropped the survey on the table. "Happy, Severus?" she asked airily. Snape didn't say a word. Flitwick did, though. "So, how did you get it?" he asked. Sprout grimaced. "Just read it, ok?"

So, once again, they started reading....

* * *

Starting time? 3:45pm

**Personal**

Full name? Seamus William Finnigan

Nicknames? Ahh...Gryffindor Sex God? Damn, that line _never _works...

Birthday? December 2nd

Age? 17

Sex? I'm a bloke

Siblings? Yeah, got a little sister...

Star sign? Sagittarius

Single or taken? Single

Hair? Blonde

Eyes? Blue

Best and worst features (in your opinion)?

Blood? Half. Dad didn't know Mum was a witch 'till after they got married. Woulda loved to have seen the look on his face when she told him :D

Pets? Oh, of course! We've got dogs and cats, horses and chickens, couple of cows...even a sheep or two!

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Lavender/Great Hall/3rd year

Ever pashed? Yep ;)

Still a virgin? Yes :( Not for long though, with any luck! Lol... I wish Dean'd stop teasing me though... ahh...

If not, who/where/when? ...hey, maybe I can get Lav or Parvati to predict this one! Haha...

Current crush? Don't really have one... argh, ok. Kind of like Ginny... but it's a bit scary, 'cos I think she likes _me... _

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Argh, damn you Dean, you bloody git...fine. Hooch. I know, I know... but it was only for a couple of weeks in 4th year! Really!

Who do you hate the most? Dunno... Umbridge I guess. I know she's long gone and everything... but in Hermione's words, she really was a complete and utter cow ;D And who am I to argue with the smartest girl in Hogwarts? Heh heh...

What do you sleep in? Nothing. Unless it's cold... then I wear socks ;)

**School**

What house are you in? Gryffindor.

Who is your favourite teacher? Snape. Ha, nah, I'd say my all time favourite teacher would be Lupin.

Who is your least favourite teacher? All time worst? Easily Umbridge. And I know just about everyone has said Snape for this one, but really, I don't think he's that bad!... ha, who am I kidding? I can't stand him, but Umbridge was worse.

Favourite subject? Hmm... I'll go with Charms. I _know_ I said Lupin was my favourite teacher, but most of the other DADA teachers have been pretty dodgy :P

Successes? Nah, not that I can think of.

Rule breaker? Sometimes. Nothing much though; just having wild parties up in the dorms until McGonagall comes and yells at us ;)

**Friends**

Besties? Dean. Then the rest of the Gryffindor group (my year, of course).

Loudest? Ron

Shyest? Hmm... yeah, gotta go with Neville. Sorry mate!

Who do you go to for advice? Dean

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? Well, I've nearly choked a couple of times, but otherwise, no.

Been Cursed? Bloody Moody...

Killed Someone? Nope

Saved Someone? Nah

Been in love? Erm...dunno, hey :P

Smoked? Yeah, of course! ...not much fun though.

Gone skinny-dipping? Middle of winter. 11 o'clock at night. Absolutely _wicked! _

Broken the law? Nah

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? No

Made yourself throw up? No

Kissed a toad? TREV-STA! Haha, no.

Been rejected? Once or twice

Fallen for your best friend? Deano? No. Definitely _not_.

Used someone? Nope

Been used? No

Most embarrassing moment? It was in 6th year, and after sleepwalking into the Great Hall during the night, I woke (sitting at the Gryffindor table) up when everyone came down for breakfast. Anyway, well, that was bad enough... but you guys _know_ what I wear for bed, so... rather embarrassing. Luckily 'Mione transfigured a plate into some pants for me, but still... never gonna live that down :P

Scariest moment? _Waking_ _up _in the Great Hall; had no idea how I'd got there or _why _I was there :P

Dream job? Professional Billionaire ;D

Role model? Hmm... don't really have one. Everyone else seems to have some 'perfect' model... but no ones perfect, are they! Lol...

Goal in life? Umm... to live? Ha, don't really know :P

Special talents? Dunno really... you'd have to ask everyone else!

**Favourites**

Animal? Hawk

Colour? Gold

Food? Anything with lots of sugar :D

Drink? Ogden's Old Firewhisky ;)

Place to shop? Honeydukes. I start drooling when I even _think _about that place... mmm...

Spell? Erm...

Thing you own? Hmm...

Thing to do? Probably watch Quidditch. Especially International matches; Ireland vs. Bulgaria was _awesome!_

Quidditch team/position? Gryffindor...chaser. I wish I could play!

Motto/quote? If at first you don't succeed, then sky diving isn't for you.

Morning or night? Morning

Summer or winter? Summer

Lefty or righty? Lefty

Gold or silver? Gold :P

**Last...**

Person to make you cry? Dunno

Person to see you cry? Again, I dunno :P

Person you were mean to? Hmm... I guess Pansy. Made a few comments at lunch about her little 'performance' in Potions :P

Time you fought with your parents? Can't remember. Too much happens at Hogwarts!

Time you made a wish? I'll make one now; _I wish that we find the _teacher's _copies of this survey! _Won't happen though, lol :P

Time you laughed? This morning in Potions. You know, I actually don't mind Draco... _Malfoy,_ that much anymore. Telling Pansy where to go... heh heh :D

Time you read a book? :P I'm at school; we're practically _constantly _reading!

Thing you ate? Toasted ham and cheese sandwich. Those house elves will get you _anything _if you ask for it!

**What**

Are you scared of most? Banshees. They creep me out so much!

Are you listening to right now? Everyone coming in from classes.

Are you wearing right now? Pants, shirt, tie, shoes, socks. Oh, and underwear too, of course :P

Do you think of these surveys? Well, I definitely know of a few things that are more fun...

Is your least favourite thing to do? Listen to Snape waffle on in Potions. Actually, just being around him at all is bad enough; he doesn't even have to be talking! Heh heh...

Is your biggest hope/dream? Erm... dunno. Ask one of the girls; they've always got answers to questions like this... ;)

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Yuck, definitely being thrown up on

Seeing someone die or you dying? Watching someone die. Unless you thought they were a complete and utter git and they _deserved _it (eg. Malfoy :P)

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Doing something you'll regret.

Most likely to respond to this? Hmm... Parvati?

Most likely not to respond to this? Lavender

Time now? 4:10pm

* * *

The teachers got up to head off to their classes, Snape at their head. He disappeared out the door... and bumped into Sprout. "So Severus," she asked, "found any surveys lately?"

Snape just glared at her, and stalked off. This little incident, however, did not go completely unnoticed by any of the other teachers. Peering at them through rather large, thick glasses, a certain Divination Professor made up her mind. She _was _going to find, not one, but two surveys. She walked off down the corridor....

* * *

_Alright. Up next, Lavender and Parvati, and then, finally (sorry bout that), Snape. After him, I'm thinking McGonagall and Dumbeldore, and then either more teachers, or Cho, cos I've had quite a few requests for her. Thanks, please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: Parvati

Sybil Trelawney, Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in her, rather comfortable, chair, watching her 7th year Gryffindor Divination class as they worked up in the North Tower. Instead of doing her usual prowl through the students, checking their work and making predictions, she was sitting there watching them all like a hawk… well, a hawk with rather thick glasses, but anyway.

She, like nearly every other teacher in the school, was after _just one _survey. I mean, after all, it wasn't too much to ask for, was it? So she had decided to let the students have a chance to reveal one; they weren't going to if she was lurking around, and if there was the possibility of her suddenly appearing behind them, demanding to know why the weren't doing there work and _what on earth is that survey doing on your desk?! _

So instead, she sat there, _almost _squirming in anticipation. This was her last chance to get one for the week; the rest of the Divination classes were with Firenze, and _none _of the students were brave (or stupid) enough to not do Firenzes work. Personally, Trelawney thought it had something to do with the whole 'big scary centaur' thing.

So she sat, and she watched, and she sat, and she watched, and she sat, and nearly went insane when nothing happened, and she sat, and she watched.

Actually, she nearly screamed when Neville Longbottom smashed a teacup about half way into the lesson, because her nerves were that stretched. _Just one bloody survey! _she thought to herself. _Just one! _Striding over to where Neville was sitting, she pulled out her wand and _saw a survey sitting in front of Lavender! _Trying to ignore her heart, which had started beating frantically and felt like it was about to pop out her chest, Trelawney waved her wand over the porcelain shards lying on the table, and shakily muttered _"Reparo". _Instead of berating Neville (as he expected), she slowly wandered about the class (avoiding Parvati and Lavender) before returning to her chair, into which she sank heavily.

Harry and Ron, sitting across the room, stared at Trelawney curiously. "She's been acting really odd all lesson!" said Ron to Harry. Harry shrugged. "She always acts kinda odd," which made Ron laugh, "but yeah, I know what you mean…" said Harry. Ron stared her for a moment longer, almost as if by doing this, he could get her to reveal at least a _hint _of what was bothering her, but to no avail. He shook his head, and turned back to Harry. "Forget it. It's probably nothing. I mean, it _is _nothing. Nothing interesting ever happens in this class!" Ron finished loudly. Harry just grinned. "Really? I take it you haven't seen Parvatis' survey then yet?" Harry said casually, knowing this would immediately gain Rons' interest. Head whipping around so fast it almost fell off, Ron stared intently at Harry. "What do you mean?" he asked eagerly. Harry chuckled. "Oh, you know, it's just about who she says she's got a crush on." At this, Rons' eyes bulged, and he grabbed Harrys' hand. "Who did she say?!" pleaded Ron. Harry frowned in fake concentration, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh that's funny. I can seem to remember. Oh well…" he sighed, before Ron attacked him with his divination book.

But not even _that_ distracted Trelawney, sitting in her chair. She was too deep in thought. _How do I get that bloody survey? _She thought despairingly. _Hmm…well, I could always just run up and grab it, and _Obliviate_…oh. _Everyone's _memories might be a bit difficult. Damn. _She stared at Lavender. She stared at the survey sitting in _front _of Lavender. Eventually, she just stared _through _the survey, into the nothingness that her mind was currently occupying. Vaguely, she noticed that Neville had smashed another cup. _Smashed… cup. Smashed cup. Smashed… smashed? Smashed… distraction? _Trelawneys mind came out of the little world it had been hiding in, and focused, not on the _survey_ sitting on the table that Lavender and Parvati occupied, but on the teacup sitting next to it. As she discretely pulled her wand out of her robes, she looked around to make sure no one noticed what she was doing. Checking one final time, she carefully aimed her wand at the unfortunate teacup, and muttered a spell out of the corner of her mouth.

_**BANG!!!**_

The teacup exploded all over the desk, causing screams to erupt around the room (and not just from the girls; Ron Weasley was suddenly going very red). Parvati and Lavender had thrown themselves under the table, and only as Trelawney strode over did they begin to emerge, before throwing themselves onto their Professor. Making calming noises to try and stop their sobbing, Trelawney gently led the girls to the trapdoor. "Now girls, I know that was a nasty shock to you," she said sympathetically, before carrying on, "so maybe it's best if you just got out of here and went for a walk to calm down." Shakily nodding their heads in agreement, they climbed out through the trapdoor. Trelawney turned around, and was faced with the rest of her class, some of which, she noticed, were looking rather pale. "Oh, maybe it's best of you all get out of here today," she said loftily. "No doubt this unfortunate event will have clouded your inner eyes, thus making it impossible for you to carry on working today."

Suppressing a whoop, Ron Weasley grabbed his things and hurried out the trapdoor, closely followed by the rest of the class. Trelawney strode (actually, she almost floated) over to the porcelain-covered table, and in an almost dreamlike state, picked up the survey and held it to her chest in joy.

* * *

The rest of the staff, were, of course, ecstatic at her find (there hadn't been one for ages), and laughed jovially at her story while commenting on her good thinking. But really, they just wanted the survey, and so, they stated reading…

* * *

Starting time? 9:50pm**Personal**

Full name? Parvati Adriana Patil

Nicknames? Nah

Birthday? April 28th

Age? 17

Sex? No. Ha, I'm a girl :P

Siblings? Unfortunately. Ha, nah, I'm only joking. Padma's my twin sister.

Star sign? Taurus

Single or taken? Single

Hair? Dark brown

Eyes? Blue

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Well… I've once been called "one of the best looking girls in the year", so I guess my looks are a pretty good feature (W00T!), and worst? Hmm… I guess I get a bit defensive sometimes, heh heh… oh well ;P

Blood? Halfblood

Pets? We've got some birds at home; just budgies and finches though, nothing _really _exotic :P

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Seamus/Hogsmeade/5th year

Ever pashed? Yeah

Still a virgin? Yep (damn! Lol :P)

If not, who/where/when?

Current crush? Actually… I don't mind Ron Weasley. Quidditch has done a lot for him, you know… heh heh ;D

Ever had a crush on a teacher? Damn… Snape. Argh, shut up, and leave me alone! It's not like I can _help _it or anything! I mean _could _help it…no! Damn…

Who do you hate the most? Hmm…heh. I know. As we Gryffindor girls like to call her (it's just one of _many _names we have for her ;D), my choice would be the Pig-nosed Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson :D

What do you sleep in? Boxers and a tee shirt. Ha, Lav sleeps in this bloody stupid silk nightie; I hate it, and so does she, but she thinks Dean likes it, so she keeps wearing it. He hates it almost as much as us, lol :P

**School**

What house are you in? Gryffindor

Who is your favourite teacher? Professor Trelawney!

Who is your least favourite teacher? Hmm… Hagrid. Sorry guys, he's just… not my type of teacher. Maybe it's just because I got on with Professor Grubbly-Plank better?

Favourite subject? Divination, of course :P

Successes? Got to partner one of the Champions at the Yule Ball in 4th year (Ok, so it was Harry, but hey. Better than nothing, right?)

Rule breaker? Nope

**Friends**

Besties? Lavender, and the rest of the Gryffindors

Loudest? Hermione. Sorry 'Mione lol :P

Shyest? Neville

Who do you go to for advice? Lavender!

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? No

Been Cursed? Yeah, for DADA

Killed Someone? Nope

Saved Someone? No

Been in love? Ahh… don't you hate questions like this? I don't think I've ever been in love… but who tells you what you have to feel to be in love? :P

Smoked? No

Gone skinny-dipping? Ohhhh… possibly ;)

Broken the law? No

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? Yep. If it works, why not?

Made yourself throw up? Ahh, no.

Kissed a toad? Ahh, my darling Trevor. The cutest toad in Hogwarts…ha, no, I'm only joking. Lavender, however, is lying ;) Haha…

Been rejected? Nope

Fallen for your best friend? That would be a definite no. I mean, I love Lavender and all… but not like _that _:P

Used someone? No

Been used? Not that I know of.

Most embarrassing moment? Well, back in primary school (before we came to Hogwarts), I remember having to give a speech, and I kind of forgot to prepare. Ended up sounding like a complete idiot, 'cos I was trying to make it up on the spot :P

Scariest moment? About a month ago, I'd been talking to Harry and Ron (funnily enough) in the Common Room, but it started to get late, so I decided to go up to bed. Now, all the other girls had gone up to bed… but when I opened the door to the dormitory, there was no one there! I would have been kinda freaked out anyway… but when I was talking to the boys, we were telling ghost stories and stuff, so I was pretty worried. Started walking through the room, to my bed. No sound… and then, just as I walked past Hermione's bed, a bloody hand shot out from underneath and grabbed my foot! Never screamed so loud in my life. Anyway, 'Mione rolled out, laughing her head off, and the others appeared from behind chests and beds. No matter where I'd gone, someone was gonna get me… pretty funny though, now that I look back… :P

Dream job? Ahh! That's so scary, I'm just not thinking about jobs yet. I just want to stay at school!

Role model? Professor Trelawney!

Goal in life? At the moment, to get back the girls for their little 'prank'… 'specially 'Mione :P

Special talents? Not really…

**Favourites**

Animal? Owl

Colour? Pink. What? I'm allowed to like pink; I'm a _girl _:P Mind you, Parkinsons idea of "pink" makes me wanna vomit :P

Food? Pavlova

Drink? Hot chocolate

Place to shop? Eeylops Owl Emporium; the owls in there are just so gorgeous!

Spell? Umm… not sure…

Thing you own? Erm…

Thing to do? Divination! Ha, no, I'm only joking :P Probably to just hang out with friends!

Quidditch team/position? Gryffindor, and… Keeper. Heh heh… what? :)

Motto/quote? If all my friends were to jump off a bridge, I wouldn't jump with them, I'd be at the bottom to catch them.

Morning or night? Night

Summer or winter? Winter

Lefty or righty? Righty

Gold or silver? Gold. Heh, is it just me, or have nearly all the Gryffindors picked gold? Oh, excluding 'Mione cos she lied lol :P

**Last…**

Person to make you cry? Lavender; she whacked me with her bloody pillow. Sure, it was a revenge attack, but… damn :P

Person to see you cry? Lav, 'Mione, and Ginny.

Person you were mean to? 'Mione. Jinxed a pillow so it'd fly around hitting her 'till she could find her wand and stop it, heh heh :D

Time you fought with your parents? Oh, right before we came to Hogwarts, during the last holidays; Padma wanted to get a tattoo, and Mum was being all stupid about it, so I stuck up for Padma, and… yeah. Fight. We lost :P

Time you made a wish? Hmm… my birthday. Wow, that was _ages _ago!

Time you laughed? Pillow fight :D

Time you read a book? I'm at school so… this afternoon.

Thing you ate? Chocolate!

**What **

Are you scared of most? Hmm… McGonagall in a bad mood ;P

Are you listening to right now? Hermione bitching about how we're not allowed to mix magic with pillow fights. Heh heh heh…

Are you wearing right now? My PJs, and about half a pillow I think :P lol…

Do you think of these surveys? They're fun!

Is your least favourite thing to do? Hmm… Potions. I mean, it should be a good time to catch up on all the gossip, you know, why your potion's bubbling away, right? But no, because mean old Snape just _has _to be on a constant power trip, doesn't he? _No talking! _Grrr, it annoys me so much!

Is your biggest hope/dream? It'd be amazing if I could ever become a Seer…

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Oh yuck, I don't even want to _think _about it!

Seeing someone die or you dying? Seeing someone die, I guess.

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Doing something you'll regret.

Most likely to respond to this? Lavender

Most likely not to respond to this? Don't know. It's not like I'm psychic or anything (damn! Lol)!

Time now? 10:12pm

* * *

Trelawney had been wrong that day. Her actions _hadn't _gone entirely unnoticed. One had seen her pull out her wand, and that One had also seen her point it at Lavenders teacup, and seen her mutter a spell, and seen the teacup explode, and that One also had the brains to put the clues together. And so, when the rest of the class was leaving, that same One waited behind for a little bit, and they had _seen _Trelawney pick up the survey in ecstasy. And the same One thought about all the _other _surveys that had gone missing, and they thought about all the funny circumstances in which those surveys had actually gone missing. The One thought… and they figured it out.

Harry Potter knew what the teachers were up to… and he was going to tell everyone. They were going to set a few traps of their own… and get revenge.


	18. Chapter 18: Lavender

_Hey guys_

_Geez, where do I start? Ha, I know I could ramble on about all the stuff I've been doing… but you lot'd probably just skip it, right? So I guess I'll just stick with 'Sorry for the wait, here's Lavenders ducks rotten tomatoes, Snape'll be up next and hopefully you won't have to wait another 7 months for him'. Hope it's not too disappointing – it's been a while since I've written!_

_Oh yeah, thinking about doing a Pansy2 survey, now that she hates Draco and all (I'm thinking "Revenge of the Beast"). Sound like a good idea? Thinking about letting Hermione and Draco (and maybe a few others?) play around with it a bit though – have their comments on it, like I did with Luna, the Twins, and Dean. Either that, or get some students to just fill out one for Pansy. Anyway, tell me what you think! For all those Pansy-haters out there, it's a good opportunity to tell me all those nasty things you want written about her, and I'll put them in with my stuff._

_Oh yeah, Millicent seems to come off as being fairly level with Crabbe and Goyle on the intelligence (and food loving) factor in this chapter, but, ever since that time (in Chamber of Secrets I think) when she ended up with Hermione in a headlock, I've kind of pictured her as looking like a gorilla. With pigtails. _Not _the look of a smarty-pants, I'm afraid, so I've written her as being a bit of a moron :D_

_Warning: slight Draco OOC – I've made him fairly nice._

_On a final note – I'm writing this from Australia, and at the moment, it's the 8th of July. Yesterday, London was bombed…when I first saw it on the news, the pointless deaths of innocents, at first I couldn't believe it. But as the initial shock wore off, it brought tears to my eyes – damn, they're coming back now as I write this. I just want to point out the stupidity and uselessness of terrorism, and if I've got any British (and particularly Londoners) readers, just wanna let you know – I feel for you._

_Arx512_

* * *

Draco Malfoy strode along the seventh floor corridor, his long legs eating up the passageway as he scattered a pack of Gryffindor first-years with his icy glare. To be honest, he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment – he'd just had to put up with a stupid (and not mention overweight) portrait trying to rope him into listening to some mind-numbingly dull drabble (the latest gossip, according to her though) that "her friend Violet had _just _told her" and "he simply wouldn't believe his _ears _when she told him". After a few moments, Draco had decided that, in fact, yes he _did _believe his ears, and started walking away before said ears fell off in boredom. Shocked at her audience's impromptu departure, the portrait began stalking Draco as he sauntered off, popping out of different artworks while making rather nasty comments about "rude arrogant Slytherins who had no reason to even _be _up here in the first place, why, he should get reported to Snape, and receive a detention _at least…_"

And as if it wasn't enough that he had to put up with crazy artwork, Crabbe and Goyle hadn't even waited for him like he'd told them to, and now, he wasn't only going to turn up to the meeting _alone, _but he was late (but still Potter might get pissed off, and Draco _never _missed an opportunity to piss off Potty), and he'd probably have to repeat everything said to Crabbe and Goyle because they, most likely, wouldn't turn up, having forgotten that there even _was _a meeting.

Ah, yes. The meeting. It was Potter and Grangers idea, as far as Draco knew, and while normally he wouldn't be seen _dead _at something a _Gryffindor _had thought up, the synopsis Granger had given him made it sound like this could actually be _fun. _

The seventh years were going to steal the teachers' surveys.

Finally, Draco found himself standing next to a tapestry in which some absolute _moron _was trying to teach trolls to dance. Shaking his head in contempt at the scene depicted, Draco looked around. This _was _where Granger said the entrance was, right? Frowning, he concentrated on what she'd said to him earlier.

* * *

"_On the seventh floor, opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy, d'you know the one?" she asked optimistically._

_Draco snorted. "No, actually, I don't." With a slight twinge of guilt at the crestfallen look on her face, he continued. "But I'm sure I can find it all the same. About seven then, was it?"_

"_Seven _sharp_" she replied, mock-serious, before laughing. "Honestly Malfoy, I didn't think I'd get you to say you'd come so easily!"_

_He smirked. "Anything for a chance to get a one-up on the teachers. I certainly know _my _survey was never meant for their eyes. Besides, I might be able to find some good black-mail material."_

_Instead of the rebuke he expected after his last comment, Draco was met with an evil little chuckle. "Already thought of that one Malfoy." _

"_Granger!" _

_She smiled at the shock on his face._

"_See you at seven, Malfoy."_

* * *

As he broke out of his thoughts, Draco suddenly found himself standing in front of a highly polished wooden door. Stunned, he simply stood there as the brass handle turned, and the door swung inwards, revealing a hard-faced Hermione Granger. "I thought I said seven _sharp, _Malfoy," she said sternly, before breaking out into a grin. "Come on in."

Not quite knowing what to expect, Draco followed the young witch in, and was met by the sight of nearly all of the seventh year, seated in squashy chintz (here he noticed a distinct red and gold colour scheme repeating itself here – bet it was bloody Potter) armchairs, which were situated haphazardly in a circle. Briefly glaring at Crabbe and Goyle, Draco looked around, and into the cool, green gaze of Harry Potter.

"Nice to see you finally found us, Malfoy," Harry stated dryly. Draco slowly let his trademark smirk fill his face, before looking around at his fellow Slytherins. "Pansy not here?" he asked emotionlessly. Blaise Zabini looked up.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since dinner, now that I think about it," he said slowly. Harry walked over. "Actually, Pansy wasn't invited. Hermione said she'd drink one of Neville's potions before she sat down and talked with, and I quote, "that arrogant, moronic _bitch_"," he laughed. Draco grinned.

"Thank Merlin for _that!_"

Harry grinned too, before having a quick look around the room. "Well, I think everyone's here, so we can probably get started."

Catching Hermione's eye, Harry walked to the centre of the room. As his fellow witches and wizards noticed him, their talking stopped, and Harry began. "Well, by now, I think you all know why we're here." At this, the regular 'Actually, we've got no idea' comments were made (quite loudly by Ron in particular), and a ripple of laughter spread through the room. At this, Hermione stood up. Rolling her eyes at a certain red-headed Weasley, she took over from Harry. "Our darling professors have been stealing our private surveys, and we want revenge. We're _fairly _sure that they've been doing them too, so it's just a matter of getting or hands on them," she said simply.

Draco watched the eager and hopeful grins roll around the group. Of course they were happy – their surveys had been disappearing (_as if by 'magic'_ thought Draco dryly) for over a month now, and while it may not _seem _like that big of a deal to anyone else, well… basically, it was to them. After all, it was _their _personal information, an insight into their characters and personalities, and someone had the nerve to steal it. So while, yes, Draco could understand, and share, their happiness, it wasn't enough for him. Something was missing…

"So that's it then, is it?" Draco's voice rang out through the room. Hermione raised her eyebrow in silent question as he continued. "I mean, it's all well and good to get _their _surveys, but honestly, it's not much of a revenge." Draco finished with a sneer. Padma Patil, opposite Draco, shrugged. "He's got a point, you know. It _is _rather boring to just take theirs."

Impatiently, Hermione broke in. "Fine, we'll show them they shouldn't have messed with us. Set jinxes, traps, embarrass and blackmail -" here she looked slyly at Malfoy, "We'll have our revenge." Suddenly, she chuckled, and the mood was broken. "Actually, we were planning on doing that anyway, but the problem is, we have to _get _the surveys first." Hermione looked around the room. "So really, the reason you're here is so we can figure out just _what _we're going to do." he said. Draco laughed. "Oh goody, a brainstorming session." Glaring at Draco, Harry spoke up. "So… does anyone have any ideas?"

The students looked around at each other, and a few ideas were mumbled, but mainly, Harry's question was met by blank looks. "Maybe this'd be a good time for refreshments then," laughed Hermione. As a number of tables absolutely _loaded _with drinks, cakes, and all kinds of sweets (Dobby had been only too willing to help Harry and Hermione) appeared in the centre of the room, causing a rush from most of the young witches and wizards, Ron walked over to Hermione and Harry.

"Well, that went just _peachy,_ didn't it?" Ron said sarcastically. "Absolutely flooded with brilliant ideas."

Hermione sneered (Malfoy would have been proud) at Ron. "Oh, ha-ha, why don't you become a comedian? Look, if you can't be useful at the moment, I don't want to hear it," she said disdainfully. Ron jumped back, mock-scared, and fell straight into Millicent (which really _was_ enough to scare Ron), who, along with Draco and Crabbe, had come to talk to Harry.

"Great nosh, Potter! Really top grub," rumbled Millicent through a mouthful of treacle tart. Slightly surprised, Harry responded as he sidestepped to avoid the spray of crumbs. "Err… thanks, but it was really all Dobby…" he started, before Millicent cut him off. "Actually, I was thinking," (Draco rolled his eyes) "I was thinking, since this food's _so _good, and seeing we can probably get more of it, why don't we _bribe the teachers with it and get their surveys! _You know, exchange them!" she finished excitedly, proud with her brilliant idea. Harry smiled kindly at her as Draco smacked his forehead in frustration. "Well, it's a pretty good idea Millicent, but you see, we've gotten all this food from the kitchens, which means the teachers can get it too."

Millicent frowned at Harry. "So?" she questioned, rather aggressively. As Harry started in alarm, Draco moved forwards. "Hey Millie, you see the new cake from Honeydukes? Just been invented, I think there's still some over _there,_" he said, pointing to the far side of the room, "and if you hurry, hey, you might even get some!" he said encouragingly to Millicent's swiftly retreating back. Harry sighed in relief. "Thanks, Malfoy. Thought she was gonna knock me out for a second there."

Malfoy smirked. "Nothing to it – her love of food could probably rival Goyle's," he drawled. Ron turned to look over to the table where Millicent was currently stuffing her face. "Yeah, not to mention her size. She's so bloody huge, she could probably take Hagrid on!" he laughed. Suddenly, he stopped. "Hey, yeah, there's an idea – why don't we just set all the big Slytherin lugs onto the teachers, 'n bash the surveys out of them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, for starters, it's against the rules Ron," she said, and Harry piped up in the background – "I read it in _Hogwarts; A History_"he said in a disgustingly high pitched voice. Hitting him in the arm, Hermione continued. "But I mean, it'd never work. The second they realised they were being attacked, the professors would curse their attackers to _pieces._"

Ron frowned. "So we'd end up with no more slimy bloody Gorillas running around the place…" he said, then grinned. "So when are we gonna try it?"

Crabbe, completely oblivious to the conversation (it'd zoomed straight over his head like a Quidditch player on crack), broke in. "I've got it!" he yelled. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and most of the room stared at him in amazement (Crabbe with an _idea!_). Crabbe looked around. "We beat up the teachers… with food!" he cheered. The students looked at him… and turned back to whatever they'd been doing. "Combining the two stupid ideas we already had, Crabbe, you truly are a moron" said Draco tiredly. "Just sod off and get some food, alright?" he said, and a grinning Crabbe waddled off to join Millicent.

The four students moved over to the drinks table to get some pumpkin juice. As Draco filled his goblet with one hand, he shook the other in exasperation. "Fuck it!" he said angrily, and then laughed at the stern look he received from Hermione. "Oh, sod off Granger. You're just as pissed off as I am they we haven't got any decent ideas yet," he said knowingly. Hermione glared at him, but withheld the string of swearwords she longed to let rip at Draco. Instead, she pulled out her wand, pointed it straight at the offending Slytherin, and muttered a charm.

Sniggers broke out from all those nearby. "Nice robes, Draco!" said Blaise Zabini. "Yeah," laughed Terry Boot, "pink satin really suits you! _Dead sexy,_" he chuckled. Hermione had indeed been irritated at the lack of ideas, and Draco had picked the very wrong time to point it out. As Draco looked down in horror at his (now suspiciously pink-satin looking) robes, Hermione smiled at the slight blush that crept across his face. "Gorgeous, Malfoy. Simply _gorgeous,_" she purred evilly. Blaise smirked. "Merlins arse Draco, you could probably get _Snape _to go for you wearing robes like _that._"

As Draco scowled at his fellow Slytherin, Ron snapped his fingers. "Ha, I've got it! We get someone to ah, 'proposition' a teacher, if you get my drift," he said with a wink. Deliberately ignoring the large number of looks directed his way, Malfoy spoke up. "Nice, but who'd be so low that they'd come on to a teacher?"

"Pansy'd probably do it," said Hermione. Draco shuddered as the whole group laughed. "Yeah, she probably would, that's the sad thing," said Draco. "And," added Harry, "any teacher that she tried it on'd say no."

Hermione smiled as a thought crossed her mind. "Or the poor thing would die of shock and disgust." This got laughs out of her fellow students as they imagined a pink-clad Pansy attempting to flirt with Snape, causing the professor to curl up screaming on the ground, before abruptly freezing in death. Ron managed to come up with a positive though. "Well, I guess once she'd killed off the teacher, she could steal the survey for us," he pointed out. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Possibly, but most likely the vengeful cow'd keep it for herself."

As the students pondered Draco's words (the idea, after all, had just been for a laugh – no one seriously thought it could work), Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, spoke up. "You know, I've been thinking about something Millicent said before."

Padma, who'd walked over with Paravti, smirked. "What, you hungry?" she asked. Terry laughed along with everyone else. "No, nothing to do with food. Millicent talked about using food as a _bribe; _what _I _want to know is, is bribing the teachers an option?" enquired the Ravenclaw.

Harry and Hermione looked thoughtfully at each other. "Bribing… _yes,_" started Hermione, "But not a teacher, unless we get really desperate," finished Harry. Ron looked around. "Well, that's great and all, but we need something to bribe with, and I don't know about anyone else," he looked around, "but I don't particularly want to give anything of mine _up._" Ron said gravely. Parvati frowned. "So what are we supposed to use?" she asked. As she asked, two (slightly evil) minds clicked, and the pairs of eyes attached to each brain met. "We give them the chance to help us get revenge on the teachers," said Draco. "We give them the chance to have a lot of fun _doing _it, too," agreed Hermione.

"They'll get to cause mayhem."

"Havoc."

"_Chaos, _if we do it right."

"They can have full accessibility to any blackmail material we uncover."

"…Full?"

"Yes Malfoy, _full._"

"Ahh, fine. They can play any _number _of tricks…"

"Well, more than usual, anyway…"

"But overall, they get to be a complete and utter bastard, and have a good time doing it."

Hermione and Draco spoke together. "We get Peeves."

* * *

In the background, Ron spoke quietly to himself. "But, isn't Peeves a bastard anyway?"

* * *

The last class of the day had just left the dungeons, but, for once, this hadn't brought Snape any joy. This was because, now, he was forced to devote all his attention on a highly annoying poltergeist that had been following him all afternoon. Not only that, but today it appeared that Peeves was actually going out of his way to be a real prick (_much _more so than usual) .

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh, looky what little old Peevesy's got in his hot little hand," cackled Peeves for the umpteenth time. Determined not to look, Snape brought out his standard response. "Sod off."

This time, instead of zooming around shrieking in delight, Peeves broke out in song.

"Looks like Snape's a real mess

Seems like he's got PMS

Wonder when he's going to crack

Maybe he should try Prozac?"

Fuming, Snape strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Peeves popped through the wall, and caught up after him. "What, don't like my singing? Ah, what a pity," he said gleefully. Snape continued to march along the corridor, before reaching and entering his office. As he sat down exasperatedly, Peeves floated in front of him. "Funny," he said dreamily, "I thought you teachers were _dying _to get your hands on these surveys."

As Snape looked up sharply, Peeves waved around the piece of paper in his hand. "Obviously not though," he smirked. Snape stood up, thrusting his chair away as he did. "Peeves…" he growled warningly. Peeves smiled. "Well… so long Professor!"

As Snape lunged across his desk for the survey, Peeves sped out the door. Clenching his fists in frustration, Snape vaulted his desk and took off after Peeves.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco watched as Snape took off up the stairs after Peeves, who'd given them roughly half an hour before Snape returned to his office. "Right, let's get searching, shall we?" said Hermione determinedly, and the four students walked through the door that, in his obsession for the surveys, Snape had forgotten to lock…

* * *

Peeves was starting to regret leading Snape into the staffroom. Oh well, those mischievous students should have had enough time by now, and he really _had _had a good time listening to Snapes (and the other teachers that had joined the chase) screams for him to relinquish the survey. As he looked at the numerous wands, and slightly deranged eyes, that were fixed on him, he gave out a small giggle. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you were talking to _me!_" he said innocently. Shrinking back from the snarls that followed his comment, he continued. "You want the survey? Oh, all yours!" he said assuredly. Dropping the survey, he promptly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Like a pack of wild animals, the Hogwarts staff dived for the survey. They'd gone _months _without anything new, been denied for _so long!_

Finally, they settled down… and started reading.

* * *

Starting time? 9:17 pm

**Personal**

Full name? Lavender Sophia Brown

Nicknames? I get called 'Lav' sometimes…

Birthday? February 25th

Age? 17

Sex? Female

Siblings? Yeah (unfortunately for me)

Star sign? Pisces

Single or taken? Taken

Hair? Brown

Eyes? Green

Best and worst features (in your opinion)? Well, there must be _something _good about me to get Dean to go out with me… good personality? I hope…. Hmm, worst… well, I certainly can't See as well as I'd like to :P Oh well…

Blood? Half

Pets? Yeah, I've got rabbits back home.

**A bit more personal**

First kiss - who/where/when? Seamus/Great Hall/4th year. Yule Ball celebrations, few too many Butterbeers, well…ha; you can guess the rest ;)

Ever pashed? Ahahaha…

Still a virgin? Nope

If not, who/where/when? Well, seeing as he's already gone and bloody told everyone… Dean/ Gryffindor common room/6th year.

Current crush? Dean!

Ever had a crush on a teacher? No (Ha, Parvati, I can't believe you like _him! _Ha ha ha…)

Who do you hate the most? Pansy Parkinson, the Slut of Slytherin… whoops, did I just say that? Haha, oh well…

What do you sleep in? Silk nightie. Dean loves it.

**School**

What house are you in? Gryffindor

Who is your favourite teacher? Professor Trelawney. Who else would I choose?

Who is your least favourite teacher? Hmm… Snape. But I know _someone _that doesn't mind his classes ;D

Favourite subject? Divination!

Successes? Erm… not really. I don't mind though.

Rule breaker? I don't think you could really call me one…

**Friends**

Besties? Parvati.

Loudest? Ron. Ha, does he ever shut up? I don't know how Parvati can… oops. I say no more :D

Shyest? Neville. Poor bloke, has _everyone _put him here?

Who do you go to for advice? Parvati, or Professor Trelawney.

**In life**

Ever:

Been Close To Death? No (thankfully)

Been Cursed? Yeah, in 4th year. _Really_ must thank Dumbeldore for letting Moody 'show' us what it feels like…

Killed Someone? Of course not!

Saved Someone? No

Been in love? Yep, pretty sure!

Smoked? Nope

Gone skinny-dipping? Quite a few times, actually. You should give it a go!

Broken the law? Nope

Made yourself cry to get out of trouble? No

Made yourself throw up? No, but I've just tried lol (Ginny's 'attack' on Snape inspired us all for a while ;D)

Kissed a toad? What, you mean Trevor? No!

Been rejected? Nah

Fallen for your best friend? Ha, no

Used someone? Nope

Been used? Damn, better not have been!

Most embarrassing moment? Ah. Yep, gotta agree with Dean; that time McGonagall walked in on us. Guess it's our fault for doing it in the common room :P But you know, I _still _can't look her in the eye…

Scariest moment? Well, after we fought the Boggart in 3rd year, I was dreaming about that bloody spider that scared Ron so much. Anyway, I was dreaming that it came into our dorm… and then I woke up and THERE WAS A SPIDER _ON MY FACE! _Freaked me _right _out, I can tell you now…

Dream job? Seer

Role model? Professor Trelawney

Goal in life? To be a Seer

Special talents? I'm hoping that I've got the ability to become a Seer!

**Favourites**

Animal? Hmm… rabbits!

Colour? Purple

Food? Humbugs…what?

Drink? Butterbeer ;)

Place to shop? Oh, Madame Malkins!

Spell? Don't know.

Thing you own? Ask the hard questions why don't you :P Umm… my clothes? Ha, no, just joking; that's so dumb, Pansy'd say it… wait, no, she's not _that _shallow…

Thing to do? Well, there _are _a few things that Dean and I are _quite _fond of… but I'm sure you don't want the details… right? ;)

Quidditch team/position? Gryffindor, of course, and… I'm going with Beater. It must be a lot of fun smacking the absolute hell out of stuff :D

Motto/quote? There has been opposition to every innovation in the history of man, with the possible exception of the sword.

Morning or night? Night

Summer or winter? Winter

Lefty or righty? Lefty

Gold or silver? Gold

**Last…**

Person to make you cry? Well, Parvati. We had a pillow fight, and her pillow hit me in the eye :P

Person to see you cry? Parvati, Hermione, Ginny.

Person you were mean to? Does it count when I smacked Parvati back with my pillow? Heh heh…

Time you fought with your parents? Can't remember :P

Time you made a wish? Oh, like I can really remember… ok, about a week ago; _please let Dean remember our 1-year anniversary. _He did ;)

Time you laughed? Ha, the pillow fight we had. So… 20 minutes ago?

Time you read a book? This afternoon; Divination.

Thing you ate? Chocolate

**What **

Are you scared of most? Hmm… heh heh, I know. Hermione when you haven't done your homework!

Are you listening to right now? Hermione bitching about Harry, Ron, and homework :P

Are you wearing right now? My PJs

Do you think of these surveys? Hmmm, so-so I guess

Is your least favourite thing to do? Anything involving slime (Had a bad experience in Herbology… don't ask)

Is your biggest hope/dream?

What's worse:

Barfing on your date or your date barfing on you? Barfing on your date. How embarrassing would _that _be!

Seeing someone die or you dying? Seeing someone die… you know, someone that you cared about, not someone like, say… Pansy "Slytherin-slut-whore" Parkinson :P

Being helpless or doing something you will regret? Doing something you'll regret.

Most likely to respond to this? Don't know

Most likely not to respond to this? Don't care

Time now? 9:34pm

* * *

Content after a very long time, Snape almost nodded off in his happiness… and then he remembered. He'd left his office door unlocked…

* * *

_So what'd you guys think? Do you like it more with a lot more story with it, or do you think it sucks, and just want the survey? I think this is definitely my biggest chapter so far (lol, guess it was a long time coming, huh), and I like it more than the others, but tell me what you think (and how was Peeves' song? Pretty good for 1:30am, huh? Lol)_

_Thankyou for your patience_

_Arx512_


End file.
